Captivated
by VioletDelightsEnd
Summary: AU. Marinette Dupain-Cheng found herself captivated by the Adrien Agreste. She knew it was never wise to be attracted to darkness, but she found herself captivated by her Dark Prince filled with light. She could never escape his vampire world since she was now his Heart's Desire and would someday be his Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've posted something and this has been on my mind for awhile. I would love to hear your thoughts about it and prepare yourself for a thrill ride:}

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Chapter one**_

 _ **Captivated**_

 _*Agreste Castle*_

I bit my bottom lip as I fully concentrated on preparing the dessert table. My stomach began to growl when my nostrils consumed the delectable treats. There was a chocolate fountain in the middle, also two platters of velvety chocolate cupcakes aligned together, and various types of fudge served on a salver. I looked to my left and then to my right for safe caution. I helped make these, so it wouldn't hurt to have one cupcake, and I would be making more later. As I was about to grab one, a large hand covered mine, which belonged to my father named Tom. He gave me a look, earning me a prolonged sigh as I stared at the cupcakes with a heavy craving.

"Marinette, as you already know, vampires take their desserts very seriously. They have a huge sweet tooth, they would show their fangs to us if necessary, so be careful next time about being tempted by the desserts." My father warned me gently.

"Sorry, father, it was so hard to resist…" I replied shamefully.

"It's okay, Marinette, now you're more aware of yourself. The ball is about to start, please host our table with pride, and your Mom and I will be in the kitchen." My father gave me a kiss on the cheek before he subtly warned me about the aristocratic vampires in my ear.

When the ancient clock stroke exactly at midnight, the ballroom became lively with vampires and an orchestra of music came in tune as one. The huge crystal chandelier, dimly lit with candles, portrayed vampires' true personality. They're alluring with their charms and beauty, yet it's never wise to have a taste of the forbidden fruit. King Agreste and the Council, all wanted humans and vampires to coexist with each other, but our superior opinions of one another kept us from seeing equality.

The vampires came out of their shadows, no pun intended, during the French Revolution. King Gabriel Agreste, the first ever vampire, so put your mind to rest with the whole Dracula tale. To be honest, I preferred Gabriel's traumatic love story than Bram Stocker's Dracula. Gabriel loved Marie Antoinette, she was his Heart's Desire, despite her being married to the human king. He couldn't save her from being beheaded, the sun kept him from his beloved, and the moon bled as a new evolution. Gabriel got his revenge as he kept the monarchy alive in France. Humans and even Vampires have feared him greatly, but they respected him like the Dark King he was. He offered the humans protection, even though the humans still lived in fear for their lives.

Those were the morbid times throughout reign of the Dark King….

When his son, Adrien Agreste grew older, who was the child of his sweet Marie Antoinette. Adrien led his father out of the dark, with a beacon of light, and wanted them to co-exist with the humans peacefully. Now, humans held more power, they were being treated with respect, instead of cattle. The humans could be mayors for their city, state, and a president of their rightful countries. However, the Agreste family held the royal power above them and then the Council of Vampires. The only one who was reluctant of this whole thing was Prince Felix Agreste. He's King Gabriel first son from one of his passing vampire lovers, Angelique Gillet, during the Renaissance Era. I've always thought Prince Felix was a… royal pain in the ass. He put himself at a high pedestal, where he believed humans should be kissing his polished shoes, and be his blood whores.

Prince Adrien Agreste, on the other hand, was so different in comparison. How could I describe him? He's sweet, caring, and so assertive with his beliefs. I wasn't surprised when King Gabriel decided Adrien to be king someday, despite Felix being the oldest one. This led to to the Agreste ball, where I am in the middle of right now, where Prince Adrien would choose his future queen/king to reign besides him soon. Prince Adrien hoped he would find his Heart's Desire, which was basically the human term for soulmate. If he doesn't find her or possibly him this night, he would reign alone, until the object of his affection shall bestowed upon him. I knew it would be hard for me to watch him love another because I've admired him for a very long time. However, I hoped for him the best happiness, no matter how much I wished that I had my own pair of glass slippers and be his own Cinderella.

"Hey, Marinette, what are you doing here?" A oh so familiar, bitchy voice sneered at me.

I sighed as I turned to face Chloe Bourgeois. Chloe had her blonde hair in a french braid, also she wore a tight red dress, and her blue eyes were always filled with hate. Not a lot of humans were invited to attend the Agreste ball, but Chloe on the other hand, was an exception since her father was the mayor of Paris.

"Hello, Chloe, lovely evening, isn't it? Do you care for a cupcake?" I asked politely with a plastered smile. I really wished that I could grab the cupcake and shove it at her bitchy face instead.

"Can't, I have to make sure my figure is perfect as always. Unlike you apparently, since The Help doesn't care about their plain looks..." Chloe snarked as she pointedly looked at myself.

I tried not to let her toxic words unbutton my insecurities. I knew that I was pretty ordinary, I compared us like a weed to a blooming rose. She's like Cinderella and I'm like the Scullery Maid. However, vampires were like goddesses, which gave me an idea of how to approach this confrontation.

"You're right, Chloe. You really need to watch your figure, since your subtle looks would nowhere be near a vampire's beauty," I said coyly, receiving a glare from the dumbstruck Blonde.

"What…" She splattered unintelligibly.

"Your beauty would soon become wrinkly and old as you age on. While vampires, on the other hand, would forever shine in their eternal youths…" I drawled before she spilled her wine on my head.

"I already have aristocratic vampires that would be more than happy to turn me. You know who else, Prince Adrien, that's who. Once he sees me, he would have no doubts that I'm his Heart's Desires. You, Marinette, don't belong in this glamorous world. You're a baker's girl, the only treatment you would ever get from vampires, would be a blood whore." Chloe all but hissed with her hurtful words.

I needed to go to the washroom before anyone could see me cry. I threw my grubby apron at Chloe face with a harsh scoff, ignoring some of the vampires' attentive eyes on me, and marched to find a bathroom. I climbed up the red staircase, which reminded so much of ' _Gone with the Wind'._ I walked through the narrow hallway as I put my arms around myself. I sniffed and held back a choked sob that begged itself to be release. I passed by a particular room, and it made me falter my sluggish strode. I leaned my ear against the door as I tried to listen through. I frowned when I heard loud murmurs and then a sound of painful cry. By instinct, I opened the door and sneak myself in without being seen. My eyes widened when I saw Prince Adrien on the floor in pain. He coughed out blood as a dark figure prowled around him.

"You bastard, you gave me poison blood. I trusted you, Armand!" Prince Adrien exclaimed to this Armand person in complete betrayal.

I needed to do something fast because Armand held a sword. These were the only ways to kill a vampire: sunlight, behead them, and pierce directly on their non-beating heart. My mother's family, the Chengs, were once Vampire Hunters in the darker times of China. My mother respected the vampires greatly, since her family past was behind her, but she always made sure I had some kind of weapons on me for safety. I took out a yo-yo, hidden in my baggy pants, and quietly tip-toed towards them.

"It's nothing personal, your highness. I'm more loyal to what the Akumas have in mind about how we should live in this world…" Armand explained nobly as he was about to draw his sword.

My yo-yo wrapped around his hand before his sword came out of his grasp. Armand stared at me with his red eyes while he made an attempt to grab the sword. I used my yo-yo to take it first, then the heavy sword settled in my palms as I stood definitely like King Arthur.

"A Lady should not hold a sword, it's just improper," Armand gasped like I committed a crime or something.

"Look, it's the twenty first century, so get over yourself," I retailed when I tried to strike him with the sword.

Armand was too fast for any human's eyes. Before I knew it, I found myself against the bookshelf, where he had hands around my fragile neck.

"I liked it better when women sat still and looked pretty for their husbands…" He hissed as he bared his fangs at me. I spit on his face for my response.

I tried to pull up my baggy pants, so that I could grab another weapon, but his grip was too tight on my neck. Suddenly, I could breath again, all because Prince Adrien lifted Armand by the throat with no problem.

"You do not dare talk like that to a Fair Lady, especially her," My heart swooned when Prince Adrien addressed me with so much importance.

When Prince Adrien looked at me, like really looked at me, I noticed his expression changed excessively. I blushed how I held the object of his direction, but I shouldn't, since Armand needed to be the number one priority here. Me and Armand both shivered in fright when Prince Adrien let out an animalistic growl. Prince Adrien whispered something in Armand's ear, which made the older man even paler, and then Prince Adrien threw Armand out the window.

"Well damn," I said before I could stop myself.

I quickly rushed to Prince Adrien's side when he lost his footing. We both found ourselves on the floor where Prince Adrien leaned heavily on my shoulder. I pushed a golden lock away from his now red eyes. He sweated like crazy, he kept shaking, and he even growled in pain under his throat. My breath hitched when he gently ghosted his fingers on my exposed neck. I knew what Prince Adrien wanted, since he was weak, vampires craved for blood tremendously.

"Your highness…" I said as I trembled a little.

"Call me Adrien, my purrincess," He all but purred as he snuggled closer to me. I blushed furiously at the endearing nickname he gave me.

"May I please have a taste of your sacred blood, my Princess?" I nodded dumbly as he begged through his eyes.

"I will make sure you feel like the Princess you are," He whispered seductively in my ear, which made my heart swoon.

Prince Adrien caressed my neck with gentle kisses. His lips lingered longer on one spot on my neck before he gingerly dug his fangs in. My breath hitched as an exhilarating sensation consumed me. The emotions I could fathom were lost and delirious. I felt warm like a heated oven. I felt my stomach twist to something I needed. And my heart hummed in content like a humming-bird. I gasped when warm lips touched upon my lips. The confusing twist in my stomach subsided and I felt pure relief. I then began to hear devoted words through this kiss. It echoed in my ears and lured me in like a siren's melodic voice. I'm captivated in the moment and then I felt my mind go into oblivion.

 **Dun, dun, dun, and that is the first chapter with a cliff hanger!:}**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much! Your responses made me smile and I did a little happy dance. This chapter will include our favorite couple and would show more of how the plot will thicken. Enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts!

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter two: Ordinary to Extraordinary**

Armand escaped refuge to a hidden underground cemetery where all of the Akumas resided in. He passed by the withered skulls, also the religious crosses, and the dusty plaques to honor the dead. Armand still remembered when the bodies were still fresh and how their soulless eyes stared at him like he was Hades. Armand came to a clearing, where he saw Lord Hawk Moth standing in front of a huge cross, while he drank from a pretty redhead in a cloak. Armand walked forward to his Lord, which made Lord Hawk Moth excessive his feeding, and then he dropped her like she was a sack of potatoes.

"Armand, my good man. Pray tell me the joyous news that my nephew has been slain by your hands?" Lord Hawk Moth inquired as he wiped some remaining blood off with his handkerchief.

"My Lord, I have failed you. I've been attacked, by a vampire hunter, she caught me by surprise and Prince Adrien finished me off…" Armand explained while he began to get down on his knees in defeat.

"Hmm, is that so, and by a human girl no less. Armand, you disappointed me, I thought I created you as this tactful knight who killed King Arthur for me. It seems to me now, you must have lied through your historic tales because you're nothing but a jester before me." Lord Hawk Moth spat in disgust, earning Armand to be as small as possible.

"Please my Lord, I'm a true knight, I would have already cut my tongue if I did lie. She caught me off guard is all, so please let me redeem myself," Armand begged as he looked at his lord's red eyes.

A white-hot pain inflicted in Armand's head, which was one of the powers of being an Agreste. Armand thrashed at his throat like those many moons ago when he was first turned. Armand needed this pain to stop, it was unbearable for him. He knew Lord Hawk Moth was unmerciful. His lord would drag this on unless he held any more importance to keep him alive. He tried to reminisce any conversation or scandals sacred through the castle walls. Then, from earlier, when Prince Adrien threatened him about the Slayer girl being his Heart's Desire.

"The girl who attacked me, she was Adrien's Heart's Desire, he told me himself!" Armand screamed out loud. Then, by relief, Armand no longer had the pain in his head.

"My, how romantically tragic and intriguing. It's almost like that hopeless romantic Shakespeare, who kept blabbing about his idiotic play of Romeo and Juliet all over again..." Lord Hawk Moth drawled with a smirk as he put his gloved hand on Armand's forehead.

"Now, tell me, Armand. Is there any more information you like to tell your sire who could have left you for dead?" Lord Hawk Moth asked innocently.

"Yes, I've heard about a fae, not just a half fae, but a Miraculous Fae who's residing in the Agreste boarding school." This was heavy news, which was why Armand didn't address it till he was sure.

Miraculous Faes had not come forth to humans, they chose to remain in the dark, but vampires knew about their existence greatly. Their blood was sacred, it was almost like tasting a forbidden fruit. It was never wise for a vampire to drink from a fae. The blood could make you lose your sanity and all you ever wanted was their blood only. The Akumas had an evil plan, they wanted any form of fae's blood, so they could control the vampire's thirst. However, they needed a Miraculous Fae, in order to put their plan in motion first.

"There's also one more thing, my Lord…" Armand lingered.

"Oh, pray tell," Lord Hawk Moth demanded.

"I'm pretty sure I sensed a half fae's blood and it came from Prince Adrien's Heart's Desire."

XXX

Where am I? I opened my eyes to slits and almost found myself lulled back to sleep. I reopened my eyes again and let my five senses consume me. My hands came in contact with the softest sheets; it felt like pure silk made out of a fluffy cloud. I prompted myself up slowly as my eyes began to wander around the luxurious bedroom. There was a crystal chandelier hanging above a Sistine Chapel, also a lighted fireplace in the corner, and Prince Adrien Agreste sleeping on one of the red velvet sofas. Wait a minute, what?

I slapped my neck vigorously when everything rushed back to me. I tried to feel for any holes where Prince Adrien may have bitten me, but I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. I quietly swung myself out of bed before my bare feet touched a wool rug. I inspected myself in a mirror next to me, same thing, no holes whatsoever. I tip-toed towards sleeping beauty, but since I'm a klutz, I tripped on a stool I didn't see and landed myself on Prince Adrien's stomach. My breath hitched when I met his pretty green eyes. He actually smirked at my discomfort as I blushed like a fat tomato. I began to pull myself up with my useless babbling, but he wrapped his arms around me to keep me in place.

"Shall I shut my eyes again, so I could be awakened by my Princess's Kiss?" He asked cheekily, which made me recoil myself away from him.

"Ummm, no…?" I drawled uncertainty while trying to cool my heated cheeks.

"Alright then, may I ask for your name?" Prince Adrien asked eagerly as he sat a little closer to me.

"My name, my name is…." Oh, my word, I knew my name, it was at the tip of my tongue!

"It's cute you want to play the whole Cinderella charade, but the suspense is killing me again here," Prince Adrien piqued with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," I answered lowly, though, Prince Adrien was still available to hear me.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it is so lovely," he gingerly kissed one of my hands, "To be in the presence of my Savior and the girl who had stolen my heart," He lingered his lips on my other hand.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by stolen your heart?" I asked dumbly.

"When you came to my rescue and I saw you glitter yourself in the moonlight. I knew you were my Heart's Desire," He proclaimed passionately.

If I was the main girl of a young adult, supernatural story. I would be jumping for joy and have my neck exposed to be turned into a vampire immediately. However, this was a reality, so I needed to think rationally here. I'm paired with a beautiful man who's more older and wiser than I am. For goodness sake, he's older than my parents. He's the Prince of Vampires, soon to be the future king, which would make me the Queen of Vampires. Me, plain old Marinette, the future Queen of Vampires. Also, I'm too young to get married, yet I've always fantasized about being married to Prince Adrien Agreste. And another thing, behind the prince's charming facade, there's a hidden darkness that's tempting me to be consumed in.

"Marinette, what do you think of all of this?" Prince Adrien pressed gently.

If I was going to be a future queen, I should be sophisticated and articulate my words fully. Nonetheless, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and those two characteristics weren't in my vocabulary. Although, these colorful curse words were, which I happened to be saying out loud without realizing it.

"Okay, Princess, calm down. My father might put a bar of soap in your mouth if he hears, take it to someone who has experienced the revolting taste," Prince Adrien enlightened me, earning me a giggle from his sour look.

"I'm sorry, look, I'm truly honored you chose me, Prince-"

"Adrien, just call me Adrien, Marinette. There are no formalities between us, I would really like it if you called me Adrien," Prince Adrien, I'm sorry, Adrien intervened so sincerely.

"Okay, Adrien. You and I are like two different pies. I'm a pretty ordinary pie, layered with same old ingredients, and can be heated in the microwave. While you, Adrien, you're like a homemade pie. You're crafted with so many flavors, people find you more enjoyable, and you're a diamond in the ruff made from scratch." I finished while thinking I've been spending too much time in my parent's bakery. He's probably thinking I'm a total weirdo for comparing us to pies.

Adrien surprised me by tilting my head towards him. "You listen to me, you're not ordinary, Marinette. What you said about those pie comparisons, already made me fascinated about your perspective on things. I already know you're brave because you fought a vampire off to save me. There's a hidden spunk I would love to see from you again. And, you're sweet as sugar…" He added lightly as he got up, earning me to blush heavily because I'm not very good at receiving compliments.

"Anyways, now I'm even more determined to court you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Would you at least give me the chance to maybe change your mind about us?" Adrien put his hand out and I almost impulsively went to put his hand in mine.

I knew the risks if I did this. Once I took his hand, there's no turning back, and I would have to rely on him by the heavy storms we would cross in the future. For all I knew, this could be fate being cruel, and he would find his real Heart's Desire shortly after. Then, there's that darkness around him again, which I couldn't help but feel captivated by.

"Okay, I'm game," I replied with a weary laugh when I put my hands in his. I tried to not let my imagination wander about how our hands fit like a puzzle.

"Good, now let's go see my Daddy Dearest!" Adrien boomed forcefully, earning me to be even paler than a vampire itself.

XXX

King Gabriel Agreste was an intimidating man. He sat behind his desk, twirling a glass of wine, and calculated me through his spectacles. It didn't help his entire office was dark and the only light was the sizzling fireplace. My parents sat in the far corner, away from his desk, but still in the king's line of vision. I glanced at my parents, my mom gave me an encouraging smile, while my dad kept glaring at the king. It confused me greatly because I thought my mom would be hostile since she was once a vampire hunter before.

"I would say that I'm surprised by my son's Heart's Desire is human, but I'll be frank, I sort of expected it," King Gabriel shared as he took a sip of his wine like a real champ.

"As you probably learned from your human school, Marinette. My Heart's Desire was human, so I had a feeling my son would have a soft spot for a human as well," King Gabriel looked pointedly at Adrien.

"However, some of the vampires might not take this well since they're ignorant that I was once human as well. Your life, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, shall take a drastic change once you enter our world. Marinette, you might be the hope for what Adrien always strive about for humans and vampires to be more accepting to one another. That's why, I would like if you transfer to Adrien's boarding school, and be the first ever human to be in an aristocratic vampire school." Once King Gabriel finished talking about how my ordinary life would be turned upside down. My father started to flip out, which startled me since my father was a pretty laid back guy.

"Absolutely not, your highness! I won't allow you to throw my daughter into a lion's den. Do you think they would not hesitate to bite her once she came into their territory? If they even have a taste of her blood, they would know she's-" My father got cut off when my mother intervened as she gently put a hand over his mouth. I wonder what my father meant that the vampires would know what I am?

"What my husband is trying to say, King Gabriel Agreste. How would we know our daughter is protected?" My mother inquired calmly, but she had the firmness in her tone, which I was very familiar with when I was in trouble.

"The school is protected by many guards, it's quite hard for any vampire or a human to enter. We have power over the aristocratic vampire families, we can control them through our bond since the Agreste family were the first sires, and once they know Marinette is Adrien's Heart's Desire. They won't be available to touch her, it's almost like an imaginary chain would be holding them back." King Gabriel explained without a hint of hesitation.

"Marinette, what do you want? This is your life, how do you want to address this? You can walk away now, but this might be your only chance," Adrien told me as he looked at me directly without wavering. I knew this was Prince Adrien who was talking to me, not the vampire who had his mask off earlier.

"I'm already involved now, whether I like it or not. To be honest, I've always watched you on the television and always admired your beliefs. If I could possibly help my idol for his views to come true, I would be glad to do it. And besides, I said I'll be giving you a chance, and I don't go back on my word." I wouldn't mind mentioning I have dozens of posters of you hanging on my wall, also you inspired me to get back into my love of fashion-making, from what you did by that major unforgettable event of my life.

"Well, then, it seems Marinette is enlightened by the consequences and is still willing to go along. This will be going to the press straight away, but I will make sure that Marinette won't deal with them till way later," Oh God, did King Gabriel just say press? Well, what did I expect, I'm the Heart's Desire to a Prince of Vampires.

"Especially when the wedding/turning ceremony comes along…" King Gabriel drawled before my dad intervened King Gabriel's muttering.

"There shall be no wedding or Marinette being turned, I am alright for her being at the boarding school, but this has gone too far!" my father stared at Adrien with so much hate, "You do not have my blessing, vampire!" With that, my father left us gaping while my mother ran after him.

"I apologies on the behalf of my father, your highness. He can be quite over-protective, but he's really a huge teddy bear," I explained to King Gabriel before I faced Adrien.

I debated how me and Adrien should part. Should I shake his hand, no, that's too formal. Should I give him a fist bump, no, that's too modern even for him. Should I give him a hug, yes, hugs always relieved tension. I put him into a hug, which made him still, but then he finally reacted as he hugged me back. Boldly, I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and reassured him to not let my father get to him. With that, I ran out of the office, not catching how Adrien stared at me like I'm the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

 **PHEW, Chappie complete, guys. Next chapter, our sweet Marinette would be going to a boarding school for vampires. A lot of things happened in this chapter, what do you guys think overall. Why do you think her father is so against being with a vampire, unlike her mother, wink. Anyways, thanks for reading, peace out:}**

 **SHOUT OUT TO REVIEWERS-YOU GUYS ROCK!**

 **Pinksakura271** **Thank you so much! The things you say I always appreciate, so thank you for that. Yes, I'm guilty as charged, I have even dug my own fangs in the good old Twilight series. But I Promise, ADRIEN AGRESTE shall not glitter in the sun, he would burn. Wow, that turned a bit dark lol. Thank you again, and for your pawesome puns. Yes, Chloe's might have to watch out for her neck.**

 **Daisy Thank you so much! And I'm warming up with ideas for this story:}**

 **Livwrangler13** **Thank so much, I hope this update was alright:}**

 **UnicornSecrets** **Aww, thank you so much, the things you say make me smile as well. Wow, I'm your role model, I'm really honored:} Honestly, there's no good writer out there, because everyone's writing style shine in their own way:} Also, this chapter had some tension as well, which I always love to add in there. I'm a huge thriller kind of gal. Yes, if Marinette is going to be around vampires, I want her to have some kind of realistic backbone who could kick ass. Anyways, thank you, and I hope this chapter captivate you as well:}**

 **Serp0517** **Thank you so much! I hope this update was alright, and I'm so glad you like it:}**

 **FanficAddict Fear not my friend, here was your update. I"m so glad you're loving this, means a lot:}**

 **Anna Thank you so much! I hoped you liked the outcome of this chapter:}**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I'm blown away for your responses of my story, thank you so much! You guys made me so giddy, thank you so much. Also, I'm officially off school, yeah, and I'm officially a senior! It feels weird being top dog or top cat lol. Anyways, enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter three: Glamourous**

*Agreste Boarding School*

Under the golden Palace of Versailles, the Agreste Boarding School was nestled underneath it, and it was more extravagant than the palace itself. The inside decor polished with gold, also walls formed of rich paintings, and many crystal chandeliers that dotted the high ceilings. There were five levels of this underground boarding school. First level: throne room-more like the principal's office and ballroom-for school events or balls. Second level: boarding rooms, entertainment rooms, and feeding rooms. Third level: classrooms, libraries, student council, and dining hall/blood bank. Fourth level: the fitness center and pool. And final level: Adrien's penthouse-where a certain astounded human was in right now.

XXX

"What in the world, this is where I'll be staying?!" I exclaimed while I stood in shock at the door frame. While Adrien, smirked at my gaped expression as he breezed right in like it was no big deal.

"Aren't you coming, I can always carry you in bridal style?" Adrien asked so innocently, but I knew there was a hint of cheekiness behind it.

"Nope, I'm good, going in right now," I replied while shaking my head furiously.

I walked into the room and took in my surroundings without trying to faint. For the living room area: there was a huge flat screen television, brown leather sofas underneath a turquoise rug, and there was a pool table in the corner. For the kitchen area: there was a checkered marble floor, also high-tech kitchen necessities, and a crystal kitchen island.

Curiously, when I opened the fridge, I smiled giddily when I saw a stock of human food filled up the entire fridge. I closed the fridge, opening up the cabinets, and found myself highly touched of Adrien's consideration for my eating habits.

"I wanted you to feel comfortable as possible. I even asked the kitchen staff to make anything you want when we eat in the dining hall for the three courses of meals. You can eat your meals here if you choose to, it's all up to you," Adrien told me as he slowly touched my hand.

"Adrien, thank you so much," I expressed so sincerely as I beamed up at him.

"Anyways, let me show you to your bedroom," Adrien quickly said and I could have sworn that I saw a tinge of pink on his pale cheek.

He opened the two French doors, which revealed my glamours room. My sock feet touched a pink color rug that was softer than a sheep's wool. There was a huge canopy bed, with pink drapes, and it had a golden bed frame. To the left by the bed, there was a Romano mirrored dressing table. Then, to the right by the bed, there was a white nightstand with a purple fabric shade lamp. I started to walk towards my own walk-in closet and I almost fainted at the spot. I was so tempted to higher my voice, to see if it would echo throughout this massive closet. Once I got out of there, I smiled when I saw my sewing machine on a oak writing desk.

My smile diminished a little by the school's uniform next to it: the skirt was red checkered, also the collar shirt was black, and there was a red jacket underneath it. I clicked my tongue as I tried to think of ideas to maybe bedazzle it. A ladybug's black spots came to my mind when I stared at the red jacket. As for the black collar shirt, maybe red spots, those would appeal quite nicely.

"I never thought I said this, but I wish I was your uniform, so I could be the fixation of your attention," Adrien piqued with a pout, which snapped me out of my fashion stupor.

"Sorry, I tend to let my mind wander when I have images of designing," I explained with a rosy blush.

"Whatever what you have in mind, as the student council president, I would love to hear it. It would be a godsend to spice the uniforms up," Adrien said with a grin.

"Even from a human...?" I drawled without thinking. I knew what Adrien's answer would be, it was the whole reason I admired him so much, but It's different when you're hearing it in person.

"There's no fine line between passion, Marinette. Yes, we vampires may be portrayed in the glamorous world, but humans shine out like shooting stars. Humans have every right to be in the glamorous world, unlike vampires, human fashion designers could make something beautiful without having past experiences to guide them." I noticed Adrien's green eyes held a tinge of red-almost like a forest on fire.

I gently settled my hands on his shoulders and tried to sooth him. "Adrien, it's so noble of how you perceive my own species, thank you for that," I told him without wavering eye contact.

Someday or maybe never, if I might be brave enough, I would tell Adrien about how he made impact on my life to be confident and pursue my love for fashion. It was very unlikely for humans or even turned vampires to be in the vogue business. They thought aristocratic vampires were the perfect models and actors for the business. Let's be honest, a beautiful face and charisma were the main ingredients for that particular business. The same went for fashion designers, since aristocratic vampires have been through different time periods of fashion. Aristocratic vampires thought what would a silly human know about fashion? They weren't even born to know how to spice up an old fashion trend. Well, I beg to differ, fashion designing I always thought was the personality of your own miraculous soul.

"I'll let you unpack, the bathroom is connected to your room, and I would be in my room that connects to the bathroom as well," I nodded dumbly for my response, not even catching the obvious clues that Adrien would be my roommate.

As he walked slowly, ever so slowly towards the bathroom, my mind finally came in tune of what was happening. "Wait a minute, you're living here, as in here?!" I questioned as I tried to hide my blush. Oh, god, I never even had a boy from school come over to the bakery before. How would my heart prepare for a boy living in my dorm!?

"Aww, but Marinette, I couldn't bear to be so far away for you. This way, anytime you feel lonely and need someone to snuggle with, my door shall always be open to you." He all but purred before I threw a pillow at him without even thinking.

"Adrien, this is serious, here. I'm a girl and you're a boy…" I would have added we're hormonal teenagers, but I think I would have died from embarrassment. I knew it took a lot longer for born vampires to age, even though Adrien is like one hundred years old, but he was still considered a eighteen year old teenager in vampire years.

"Relax, Marinette, I won't touch you," Adrien said seriously with all joking aside.

Oh, sweet Adrien, you're not the one I'm worried about keeping your hands to yourself. It was me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who would corrupt you of the wild fantasies I had in mind. And no, it was not PG rated where the prince and princess kissed in a Disney movie.

"Should I keep my door barricaded, just in case?" I asked, but I was only teasing.

"Maybe…" Adrien drawled seriously before I gulped.

"Anyways, I'll bid you a good morning, sleep tight," Adrien said as he headed back towards the bathroom.

"Why should we go back to sleep?" I asked, thinking I'm missing something here.

"Since you'll be attending a vampire school, you shall adapt to a vampire's schedule. Sleep in the morning and start classes at night," Adrien let out yawn as he explained.

"Oh, okay, then. Goodnight, no, I mean good morning. Argh, you know what I mean!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Sorry, my Lady, I'm not sure what you mean?" He replied as he acted totally clueless, but I wasn't oblivious to the smirk he had on his face.

The more I got to know Adrien, I realized he's not the golden boy he portrayed himself as such, he was just a cheeky little shit. And to be honest, I liked this side of Adrien a lot better because he didn't feel forced to act a certain way around me.

"I give up, go sleep in your coffin or whatever you vampires do for sleeping," I said totally defeated.

I suddenly felt a warmness against my forehead. I dared to glance up and met Adrien's captivating green eyes. He told me to sleep well before he was gone from my line of vision. I shakingly put my hand against my forehead, having a strange feeling that Adrien kissed me somewhere besides my forehead. Where, I wasn't sure, but I knew for damn sure I probably liked it.

XXX

Adrien Agreste threw himself on his velvet, king bed. He chuckled at the memory when Marinette said to go sleep in his coffin. He used to have a coffin in his room, but he changed it to this massive bed, just incase Marinette might be opened about snuggling together someday. He purred at the thought of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The moment he saw her, he just knew that she was his Heart's Desire or his striking Lady. What shocked him more was her blood. God, he had to held back Chat Noir, his darken alter persona from coming out. There was a price for being the first ever family of vampires. They had their own dark persona, which was like their own inner demon. The Dark King was Gabriel's dark persona, but Adrien somehow managed to guide Gabriel back to his humanity. As for his brother Felix, he accepted his dark persona altogether, but he still held a bit of his humanity.

Adrien knew the price for having a half fae for a Heart's Desire. He knew how a fae's blood could drive you to insanity, but since Marinette was his Heart's Desire, her blood was still available bring him back to gravity. Adrien had it a lot easier than his best friend Nino Lahiffe. Nino's Heart's Desire, Alya Cesaire, was a Miraculous Fae and now a turned vampire. Adrien would never forget Nino's protective nature over Alya, to the point where he started attacking his classmates, even Adrien himself. Adrien knew deep down that he would probably be a lot worse than Nino later on. Adrien would try to hold Chat Noir back, no matter how much his devious persona might push himself to be released, Adrien was just so so afraid he would frighten Marinette with his own darkness.

He respected Marinette's parents wishes to not tell her she was half a fae yet, no matter how much he wanted to take the cat out of the bag. Nonetheless, Adrien needed to get along with his future in laws, especially since her father was a Miraculous Fae and his species didn't quite care for vampires much. It made perfect sense to Adrien about why Tom married Sabine, given that she once was a vampire hunter. Adrien sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. Somehow or someway, he would prove Tom and the other Miraculous Faes that vampires were no longer barbarians. Adrien finally closed his eyes and found himself swept away to sea by Marinette's heavenly blue eyes.

 **And that's a wrap, chappie complete. Next chapter is when Marinette starts her official day at school and face some catty vampires. I would love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading:}**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviews: You guys, really thank you, you motivate me so much!:}**

Melancholy's Sunshine Thank you so much! And it will start to get even wilder when Chat Noir shows up lol. I had to make sure Nino was a vampire bc him and Adrien are total BFFS. Thanks so much!

collapsar Aww, thank you, I'm glad like my writing, means a lot. And yes, Adrien can't hold back Chat Noir forever, bc that is a part of him. Thank you so much!

GuardianAngel1234567 Oh, don't worry, I have this ball coming up in a future chapter and it will show Chloe's place. Hmm, as for the dancing with Hawk Moth, I can make that arrange with a little bit of hypnosis. Thank you and you you gave me some helpful ideas:}

euulloas Yes, I am, a huge fan of the Vampires Chronicles. I've only watched the movie, but gosh, Lestat/tom cruise, so GORGEOUS. Did you know Anne Rice wrote an apology letter to Tom Cruise bc she thought he would not fit the roll for her Lestat character. Well, he proved her wrong big time. As for Armand, on the Miraculous ladybug show, Armand is Adrien's fencing teacher. I know how ironic, isn't it:} Anyways, thank you so much! And I might make Manon a little Claudia:}

UnicornSecrets Aww, thank you:} Yes, I was so giddy with the little goodbye. And now Adrien kissed her on her forehead, hee hee. Yes, next chapter will be her first day, and I tend to bring out the good old high school drama, with a hint of vampire drama. Anyways, thank you so much!

Pinksakura271 Thank you so much, yes, I even wish I was Marinette right now. Going to boarding school with hot vampires, oh heck yes. I always like writing thriller scenes and I had a good time with hawk Moth and Armand. I made this chapter a little fluffy, but believe me, there will me more to come with good old suspense. And yes, our precious kitty can't resist her blood, it brings his dark side. I wanted to make Sabine more accepting so I wouldn't let both of the parents be resentful. And later on, it will show more of Sabine's not so hostile actions. Anyways, thank you so much!

Anna Thank you so much and I hope this update was good:} As for Chloe's reaction, you would see it very vividly with the ball chapter I have in mind. Also, next chapter, you will see some catty vampire reactions, particularly the girls.

Lokilust Thank you so much! I do like the idea for Bridgette as Mari's cousin, but I might or might not include her. I had an OTP shipping for good old Felix to maybe change his ways:}

Daisy Amen, sister, vampires all the way. When I was younger, I had an unhealthy obsession with Twilight in my middle school day. However, I loved Jasper Culled way better. As for Vampire Knight, I binged watch that Anime/manga, and it's awesome. That's where I got the idea for the aristocrats. I will admit, I have a kaname poster hanging on my wall, and it is nice sight to look at when you first wake up in the morning. If you like vampire anime, you should try Karin (Chibi vampire) it's so cute!

FanficAddict Aww, thank you so much, also it brought good old Chat Noir out for drinking her blood lol. I hoped I explained okay of Adrien's age, if not, don't be bother to ask, I don't bite lol. Also, was your theory about Tom being a Miraculous Fae. Anyways, thanks so much.

Guest Thank you so much, I'm so glad you love my work, it made me all giddy. I hoped you enjoy this chapter and thanks again:}

Little-Red Aww, thank you so much, that means a lot. Yes, sometimes I'm insecure of publishing my work on here, but then I think about how could make people happy with my stories. When I read fanfic stories on here, it always make me feel better if I'm having a bad day. I'm sure if you post something on here it would be lovely:}

Tawnypelt37 Yes, they're one of my favourite OTP pairs. And I have so many other pairs I can hardly wait to put in there. Thank you so much and I hoped you liked this chapter!

iWhitie Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it:} Sometimes vampire Aus can sound the same sometimes.

mayuralover Thank you, that means a lot. I can be quite selective with my own vampire Aus, I don't like them to be too cliche and have the main girl as Bella Swan. Anyways, thank you so much!

LadybugLover21 Don't worry, Marinette wants something more as well. And I'm glad my vampire Au changed your thought about Vampires, I found that a whole accomplishment. Thank you so much!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG, guys, thank you so much, your responses blew me away! Well, our little Marinette shall start her first day, would it be grand or would it be terrible? I would love to hear your thoughts, gladly appreciate them:}

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter Four: Green Eyed Monster**

The moment I stepped into my first class, I almost thought I was in a boarding room and had mistaken it for the classroom. I checked my schedule, then the number on the door, and it confirmed that this was most definitely my Literature classroom. I sighed in relief when I was the first student there. After I ate breakfast in our penthouse, it still felt weird to call it that, Adrien said it would be great idea to go early and tour around the school section. Adrien and I almost had the same schedule, except for my chosen electives, which I found very comforting. I hated not knowing someone in my class, especially if your schoolmates were vampires, and probably a few might fantasized about biting your neck. I wanted to keep an open mind about befriending some vampires here. However, I still reminded myself to be careful and on guard, even if these aristocratic vampires had been restrained to not drink from me.

I slowly walked inside, quickly patting my skirt, where my yo-yo was attached underneath it. I knew to be better safe than sorry. My eyes bulged by the so many bookshelves, filled with rich books and ancient antiques. I sat on one of the velvet sofas by the huge fireplace as I quietly put my bag on the oak writing desk. I felt so confused to only be seeing velvet chairs, velvet sofas, and oak writing desks. Where were like the regular tables and benches for a regular classroom?

"You must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it is such an honor for you be a student in my class," I heard a sweet, honey voice addressed me kindly.

"Yep, that's me," I responded dumbly as I tried not to gawk at my teacher. She had pretty dark red hair in a bun, with gentle teal eyes, and pale skin like Snow White. We're all vampires this beautiful?

"My name is Madame Bustier and I want you to be comfortable in this school. I'm not going to say it will be easy adjustment here, but in time, you would become accustomed to this place and you might even find it a second home. If you have any questions or just need someone to talk to, I'll be more than happy to help you out," Madame Bustier said so sincerely.

"Thank you so much, Madame Bustier. If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have any benches or tables for the classroom?" I asked so confused.

"This is a Literature class, correct? So would you rather be reading and sitting on something that would make your bum hurt or something comfy? And besides, I want my students to feel like they're in their own sanctuary library." Madame Bustier easily explained. I haven't even seen her teach yet, and I could already tell I liked her teaching methods already.

"I'm surprised the young prince is not with you, knowing him, he would be escorting you everywhere," I knew Madame Bustier didn't say that to spite me because I heard heavy curiousness in her tone.

"Oh, Adrien had Student Council, and I told him to go on without me. It took awhile, but he finally agreed, and I even had to bribe him with something," I answered as I laughed about promising Adrien a patch of homemade chocolate chip cookies later.

"I can understand his reluctance, Marinette. A Heart's Desire is something very precious, especially if it's his royal highness himself," Madame Bustier piqued knowingly as I tried not to blush

"Listen, I'm going to step out for a moment, I need to get you your own textbook and print off some papers for you. I swear, the stupid faculty should have let us have some damn printers, this is a Literature class for goodness sake," I heard Madame Bustier mumble that last part and I couldn't help but agree. With that, Madame Bustier was gone, and I kept forgetting about a vampire's miraculous speed.

I started to prepare myself for class before I felt a presence in front of me. I glanced up with my guard down, thinking it was Madame Bustier, but it wasn't even close. I gulped when I faced a beautiful aristocratic student. She had olive skin, with long chestnut brown hair, and haunted green eyes. She reminded me of a model from one of those Vogue magazines that I loved to look at. Her stance looked intimidating, so I knew immediately she didn't approach me to be nice, she was here for catty intentions.

"May I help you?" I inquired timidly.

"Yes, you can, actully. You can start by packing your bags and leaving Prince Adrien alone. I don't know how a mere human, like yourself, bewitched our prince. We don't want a peasant human corrupting this school, it's fine the way it is. You won't fit in here, you know that right?" She asked me, but it was more of a statement.

The words she inflicted upon me scratched out some open wounds. I've been picked on multiple times by Chloe, but I didn't care what Chloe thought of me. However, this confrontation was totally different, since I really wanted to be accepted in this school and by my peers. I already felt insecure about being Adrien's Heart's Desire. I felt that I deserved to be frowned upon. Look at me, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and it still boggled my mind how Adrien wanted me. I knew Chloe was a bitch, but I even thought she had a better chance for being picked as human, because she was beautiful and had some social status.

"Oh, what's the matter? Does this human have no bite, what a shame," The girl mocked as I let my bangs covered my moist eyes.

"Lila, darling, what are you doing?" I heard a new voice approached us and I really hoped this girl didn't come to ridicule me as well.

"Alya, this has nothing for you to be concerned with," Lila growled under her breath.

"Really, I think it should be my concern if you're bad-mouthing our future Queen, don't you? And by the way, how much do you value your neck? It's an act of treason to disrespect the royal family and I can't even imagine the punishment for bothering the future King's Heart's Desire." Alya said so casually, but you could hear her threatening Lila crystal clear.

"I don't need this, be sheltered by your own knights, Human. One of these days, they won't be here for you to stick up for your own battles," Lila scoffed before she exited the classroom like a runway model. For some strange reason, I couldn't help but feel like Lila was testing me, but probably not.

"You can look up now, Marinette. The Wicked Witch of the West is gone, it's just a shame that a house wouldn't land on that stuck up, vampire," Alya grumbled as I let out a small giggle by her sense of humor.

When I lifted my head up, I couldn't help but felt at ease at Alya's presence. Alya had wavy reddish brown hair, with cute glasses behind her impish hazel eyes, and she had brown-skin.

"You poor thing, she made you cry. Argh, where was that good for nothing Adrien, do you want me to kick his ass for not being with you?" Alya asked while I stared at her in shock.

"Oh, no, he had a quick student council meeting, and I didn't want him to worry about me. I should have expected hostility for my presence here, it was my fault for not taking it better," I replied sadly.

"Oh, heck no, you listen to me, girly. I'm a feminist, like big time, but I know when it's necessary to have your man candy by your side. Adrien should have stayed with you because he literally brought you to a lion's den. The girls here, got claws and teeth here, no pun intended. I want you to understand that you shouldn't be taking their jealous crap to heart. I can already tell how miraculously wonderful you are and Adrien wouldn't shut up about you." Alya went on while I blushed from that last part.

"You and Adrien are close?" I asked, but it was more of a statement.

"We are, but my Heart's Desire who's Nino by the way, was best friends with Adrien first. Once Nino turned me, which was such a long time ago, we became the Three Musketeers," Alya explained with a faraway look in her eyes.

"So wait, there's turned vampires attending too? I didn't question you to be rude, it's just you know how some aristocratic vampires feel inferior to turned vampires, since they were born vampires." I whispered, just in case any more aristocratic vampires came in because I didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

"Yes and no. They make exceptions for Heart's Desires or if the turned vampire has a very close sire attending here. And of course, when money is involved," Alya said knowingly as she plopped herself next to me.

"Listen, I like you already, do you wanna be friends?" Alya asked bluntly, but it was so genuine.

"I would really love that, friend," I replied as I put my hand out. Alya grasped my hand and I felt a miraculous spark.

I started to notice students milling in as they took their seats very properly. I wasn't oblivious to the stares at me: some were hostile, some were curious, and some were even openly friendly. My heart quickened when I saw Adrien walk in last with a dark-skinned teenager. Suddenly, everyone got up, including Alya, and they bowed at Adrien. Shoot, I needed to bow too, vampire customs could be so confusing. As I was about to hastily get up, Alya gently pushed me down, and shook her head. I gave her confused look before I gulped as Adrien came towards us.

"Please sit, my classmates, there is no need for that. However…" I blushed when Adrien pointedly looked at me.

"This here, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my Heart's Desire and my Savior. Without her, I would have been slain by Armand, and be no longer with you all. I want you to treat her with respect and give her the courtesy as the royal she is. If I hear my Marinette is being disrespected by any of you, you will personally be punished to what I see fit, understood?" I shivered of how possessive Adrien was over me.

"We understand, Prince Adrien Agreste," Everyone chimed a little in fright before they sat back down.

Adrien looked at Alya, but she gave him a devious smirk. "Sorry, your highness, I sat here first. Go sit with Nino, I'm sure you're just dying to continue your bromance," I choked on my laugh to what Alya said.

Adrien gave me the cutest, puppy dog look and it didn't help that he looked like golden retriever with his golden blond hair. I shrugged my shoulders, even though I wanted to cave in so damn badly. However, I wanted to spread my horizons, and see how this friendship with Alya might turn out. And, if I'm being honest, I don't even think I could concentrate on my studies if Adren sat next to me.

Adrien sighed as Madame Bustier came in with my materials. Of course, she bowed to Adrien, and she even bowed to me. I quietly thanked her while I took the materials from her. Adrien slowly went to sit with Nino, class then began and I found myself engrossed by the lesson.

"Get ready for people starting to kiss your ass when class is over," Alya whispered in warning. I looked at her confused before I saw my own classmates looked at me like I'm Miss Popularity. Yep, this was most definitely going to be a long day…

XXX

"Adrien, if you don't stop pouting, I won't make you these cookies," I warned Adrien as I faltered my mixing.

Somehow, I survived my first day of a vampire school, and I made myself a friend. I'm not going to lie, the classes were a lot harder and I felt like I was in elementary school all over again. Alya took some of the pressure off, she was in all of my main classes and she gave me tips of how to comprehend the work better. You wouldn't believe this, Alya didn't mind spending her lunch hour in Adrien's penthouse, so that she could help me adjust the workload. I told her we could go to the cafeteria, but she could tell I wasn't comfortable going there yet, especially when I literally had my own fan club now. Alya didn't even drink a blood bag in front of me, she said she wasn't hungry, but I knew she was being considerate. Being around Alya made me feel normal. I loved having Alya around, it filled the ache to what it felt like having a friend again, since I had a huge fall out with the two girls I considered friends in my Junior year. I promised myself that this Senior year, I would try to trust people again, and I could tell Alya wasn't one of those backstabbing liars. I guessed vampires could be better friends than your own kind.

How ironic…

"Are those cookies for Alya?" He asked me with a tone I wasn't used to.

"Umm, no, Adrien. I promised you cookies, remember?" I asked him wondering what was up with him.

"I just assumed since you girls are attached to the hip," Adrien replied with a huff. I too huffed as I turned to face him. I had my arms crossed and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Alright, spill, Adrien. What is up with you, like really? I thought you and Alya were close. Are you mad I'm taking Alya away from you, if she choses to hang out with me, there's nothing I can do about that!" I proclaimed very straightforward.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He asked with a humorless laugh.

My breath hitched when he trapped me against the fridge. His eyes were a little red, which revealed the vampire within him, but I could tell there was hidden vulnerability in those pools wanting to be found.

"What is it that I don't get?" I questioned him defiantly.

"I'm jealous of Alya, I'm ecstatic you made a friend, especially when it's Alya. I just feel left out, you didn't even sit with me throughout our classes together, and you said you wanted to have lunch with Alya privately." Adrien poured out in defeat.

I gasped at Adrien for being jealous at Alya and felt my stomach do a somersault in a very good way. To be honest, I really didn't pay attention to Adrien all day, and he had been nothing but lovely to me. I guess being fixated at Alya being my friend, made me forget that I had a friend right in front of me. Guilt wrapped itself around me like thorns as it poked at me for my blindness.

"Hey, Adrien, I'm sorry. It's been awhile when someone approached me and wanted to be my friend sincerely. However, that was no excuse for my behavior, I completely ignored you when I could have included you in some of our conversations. I'm going to want just girl time sometimes, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind with your little bromance with Nino." I teased lightly, earning an embarrassing chuckle from him.

"I promise, the four of us will sit together next time, is that cool?" I added lightly.

He gently put his head on top of mine and he started to purr. "Yeah, I would like that, can I call dibs to see next to you first though?…" He whispered quietly.

I laughed awkwardly as I tried to tame my heart under control. His sentiment question got to me because it made my heart burst with giddiness. I tentatively laced my fingers in his golden mane and imagined I was petting a big kitty.

"Yes, you silly vampire. There will always be a vacant seat with your name on it, right next to me…" I promised, not knowing how much it would meant to us in the future.

 **Chappie complete, so Marinette had a pretty good day, except for Lila busting her bubble. I will admit you would be seeing more of Lila, that is a promise. I hope you enjoyed some of the fluff, I just had to put it in there. And Alya and Mari bonding. Next chapter, a special someone makes an apperance, CHAT NOIR. Yep, kitty comes out to play, but why is the question? I'm going to leave it there, with suspense, and I would love to hear what you guys think why kitty would make an appearance lol. Anyways, thank for being so awesome, peace!**

Shout out to reviewers, because you motivate me so darn much:}

pinksakura271 Thank you so much! Yes, you can already see Chat Noir is prowling to come out and he will be released next chapter. I can hardly wait to write him again, hee hee. Yes, being senior, don't worry, I won't get it to my furry head:} It's just a nice feeling to be close to the finish line. I'm a girly girl, guilty as charged lol. My closet is stacked with jewelry and girly clothes:}

GuardianAngel1234567 I really do appreciate it, thank you very much. Believe me, I really want Chloe to be pulled by the guards. I never liked Chloe at all. Thank you:}

Anna I hope you liked how Alya and her met. Thank you so much!

Tawnypelt37 Thank you so much! As for the shipping, NIno and ALya definitely. I can hardly wait to portray their romance in here. As for the other couples, I'm making them as paradox as possible. But I will say that Rose is paired with someone… care to guess?

serp0517 Yes, I do, giving you a tiny wink. She is a teenager after all, that's what teenagers do lol. Yes, I want to explain everything as possible, and don't be shy to ask me either. The faes are going to be a big deal for this story, it's like between the lines. Yes, I' love adding humour in there, and my own humour in the mix. Thank you so much!

Daisy OMG THANK YOU! Yes, you're so right, finally someone who understands, everyone dies for Yuki Cross, it's so annoying. I'm going to take your animes to consideration bc I really need to binge watch some good anime for the summer. It's okay, I'm a hopeless, shojo manga girl that has a crush on so many Anime guys. I love Usui from Kaichou wa maid sama. He's so damn fine lol. I hope you like how I portrayed Alya and Mari meeting. I also wanted to add relatable from the show. I'm glad you like Mari and Adrien living together, even though Mari is denying to be relucent of the idea lol. I like when you write your review long:} And thank you so much!

Little-Red Aww thanks so much, I'm glad this makes your day, I just like when my stories brighten people's day. It makes me feel better about myself and all good inside. Thank you again, and I hope this chapter was clawsome as well:}

Melancholy's Sunshine One of these days, I might make her late, cause that's Marinette for you. Hmm, it made me laugh when you imaged Marinette kicking Adrien out of bed and into his coffin. I might make that real in the future, you gave me a good idea, if you don't mind me using it. I'm glad you're enjoying this and find it entertaining. Thank you so much!

LadybugLover21 Thank you and I'm glad you liked it!:}

Evander1435 Thank you, I'm so glad you liked the plot:}

UnicornSecrets Thank you so much! Yes, the uniform line was one of my favorites too. You could see that this chapter too, our kitty friend gets very jealous easily. But I make sure that he says it adorably. As for the snuggling, it might be closer than you think:} hee hee. As for her day, I made her suffer a little, but then I'm a sap because she doesn't deserve a lot of drama. Well not yet anyways. Thank you so much and you have a miraculous day too:}


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a chappie guys! I'm telling you, I wrote different drafts for this, for how Chat would approach our lovely Marinette. Finally, I settled on this and I hope you will enjoy. Love to hear your thoughts and shout to my supporters for this story. Really, thank you, for fav, follow, and reviewing. Means the world to me:}

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter five: Mischievous**

Madame Mendeleiev's Chemistry and Calculus classroom was empty in complete darkness. Alya and I had our electronics out as we used them for flashlights. I've never thought that I would be in this situation. I'm a goody-two-shoes and the only time I got in trouble was being late for class. For the record, if the teachers want us to control our bladders, then they had another thing coming. Alya told me she was a prankster, she thrived on causing mischief for the student body. Alya had this huge prank she had for Madame Mendeleiev, who had a huge hair up her ass, and Alya though it would be funny to ruffle up her feathers. I witnessed Madame Mendeleiev's personality and I didn't like it one bit. I knew she wasn't happy that I was in her class whatsoever. The hatred looks she send my way, also she made me go up and solve the problem on the board every time, and she made a comment about how humans had a lack of intelligence. You would not believe what Adrien did after class. He gave her a warning, but if she acted more bitchy than she usually was, his words not mine, he would have her fired. It felt so weird for a student to be inferior over a teacher.

When Alya came to the penthouse earlier, she told me that she wanted to see if I could fit the role as her partner in crime. I denied her immediately at the spot since I never did anything unprincipled in my seven-teen-year-old life. Heck, even when I was kid, I was never the one to start or participate in a food fight. It still boggled my mind how I ended up agreeing to do this. Adrien asked if he could participate, Alya said more the merrier, and I said no. Yes, you heard me, I disagreed Prince Adrien Agreste coming with us. I told him I didn't want him to get into trouble because he has a reputation to uphold. I rather let my reputation get ruined than Adrien's any day. Maybe a part of me agreed to to do this, since I wanted some vengeance from Madame Mendeleiv behavior earlier. Either way, I'm in now, while Adrien is not a part of this, and there's no turning back.

"So what's the plan?" I whispered to Alya as she somehow opened up the chemical bottles in a locked container.

"We were the only period who didn't get to experience the demo lab last night. So I decided to mix up this demo lab a bit, which will give everyone a treat when we have her class later. Will you go stand guard while I wrap this up please?" Alya asked while she was distracted by the chemicals.

"Alright, Mad Scientist," Alya scoffed at the nickname, but I could tell she found my comment funny.

I leaned against the doorframe as I stood watched. Usually, normal people would try to bust out of school, instead of sneaking back into the school. The golden hallways were eerily empty, which gave me goosebumps. If this was a thriller film: nerve-racking music would echo throughout the hallways, a gleaming moonlight would transparent through a window, and deformed shadows would paint the walls. And, the sound of boots would muffle the three beating seconds of silence. Wait, what?

"Alya, someone is coming," I hissed under my breath.

"Shit," Alya cursed before she now stood next to me. I swear, a vampire's speed would be the death of me from all these whiplashes I kept on receiving.

"Okay, here's the plan. Marinette, go hide behind the teacher's desk, while I go distract the security guard and lead him away before he can get a sniff of your scent." Alya ordered me gently as she literally put me behind the desk.

"What if he catches you?" I piqued worryingly.

"Trust me, me and the security guard have been doing this for years. It's almost like an endless episode of Tom and Jerry," Alya reassured me humorously.

"Nonetheless, I'll be back and will finish this epic prank," With that, Alya was gone, leaving me in the empty classroom.

My heart kept beating from this rush of adrenaline. I never knew doing something so bad, could be this exhilarating like when I fought against vampires. Well, I never really fought vampires, except with Armand of course. This feeling, something I couldn't put into words, made me felt like I was electrocuted by lightning. I wanted to grasp it, put it into a box and open up this miraculous emotion when I needed it the most. My breath suddenly hitched when I heard the door open. I knew it wasn't Alya because she would have announced herself. I bit my lip hard, readying my yo-yo, just incase this vampire wasn't fond of humans. I falter my guard a little as this threatening vampire started humming a tune. Great, out of all of the tunes, he chose ' _Teenage Dream'_ by Katy Perry. It took everything in me not to scoff loudly. Personally, I loved Katy Perry, but I could tell that this vampire was humming the catchy tune to be annoying.

"Come now, I know you're in here, I don't really purrfer Hide and Seek," Wait a minute, did he just made a cat pun? Focus, Marinette, he somehow knew you're in here.

I slowly peeked from my hiding place where I saw his back facing me. On the count of three, I would make a run for the door, but I would surprise him with my yo-yo, which would give me a few spare time to pass by him. Okay, one, two, three… now! I jolted from my hiding spot, with my yo-yo out, but I was caught off guard when this vampire cat put his paw on my yo-yo. He didn't even flinch as my yo-yo sended electrical sparks upon his palm. I froze at the spot as I couldn't move. It was a fact that any type of vampires could compel humans, though, humans took a shot of vervain every six months at the hospital, so we wouldn't be compelled by them. I'm on vervain, so you could understand how confused I was that I couldn't move. I tried to avoid his green eyes, which seemed eerily familiar, as I focused on his attire. He had on a black jumpsuit, with real cat ears attached to his head, and a black tail that wouldn't stop moving.

"What's with the cosplay?" I asked dumbly, even though I knew this vampire had cat-like abilities.

"It's not a cosplay, purrincess, it's more of my true character," He all but purred and I didn't like how his purr made my heart quicken.

"Who are you?" I asked when he released my yo-yo, but I still couldn't move.

"Pardon, my manners, my name is Chat Noir," He greeted mischievously as he gave me a dramatic bow.

My eyes widened when he kissed my hand like back in those olden times. I swiftly put my hand away from his, ignoring the tingling butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He may look handsome, but vampires were made to be captivated, so that they could lure their prey. Besides, Adrien was handsomer, no matter how much Chat Noir killed it in that tight jumpsuit.

"Aren't you a charmer," I said sarcastically.

"Only for you, my Princess. I'm not going to hurt you, if that's why your heart is beating in fright or lust perhaps…?" Chat lingered with a smirk

"It's neither, so don't flatter yourself. If you released me from whatever this is, I would love more than anything to kick your ass," I blurted without thinking. Where did this surge of confidence come from? I haven't felt like this since the Agreste party.

"Oooh, Kitty has got some claws, catastic!" Chat beamed as I felt myself no longer being attached to imaginary strings.

I stood dumbstruck as he had his arms opened wide. "Go ahead, show me what you got. However, I would purrfer to see how I can make you blush and your heart quicken for what I have in mind…." He didn't get to finish before I gave him a swift, calculated strike.

My yo-yo swiftly wiped off that cocky smirk, which was my goal. In his stupor, my yo-yo wrapped around his wrist, I was available to manipulate his hand to hit his face.

"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" I continued mockingly before he was available to the cut the string with his opposite clawed hand.

No way, it was literally hard to cut the string, how was that possible?!

In a flash, Chat was in front of me, and I gulped in apprehension. I waited for him to strike me, but he didn't, instead he applauded. "Very well done, Princess, I'm impress!" Chat praised while I gawked at him.

"Princess, you're hurting my furry feelings, I told you I wouldn't hurt you. Now then, how do you feel about dumping your pathetic prince? He's a royal vampire that would soon become a black sheep, just like the king himself." Chat informed me dramatically while I fumed about how he talked about Adrien.

"Excuse me, Adrien is not pathetic, you're the one who's pathetic. Adrien is compassionate and considerate, which I've noticed you lack definitely. Unlike you, Adrien wants to move forward with our history, reflect from our petty mistakes, instead of repeating history over again. He's come such a long way and I want to help address his dreams to our world. Why won't some of you vampires let go from the darker times?" I inquired with so much emotion.

My breath hitched when Chat gently settled his hand on my cheek. I looked at him bewildered while he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Beautiful Princess, you see that everything has color in a black and white canvas. I apologize for roasting Prince Adrien, but you do know that his own soul won't last long. I'm sure you see the darkness in the prince, Princess. Doesn't it frighten you or do you want to be bath in his darkness?" He bombarded me as if my answer could be the key to everything.

"I have found myself attracted to his darkness, but I won't let it consume me," I responded before my entire body stopped functioning.

I found myself about to fall, but Chat Noir caught me, and he cradled me in his arms as we sat down. I tried to recoil myself from him, sadly, my body was manipulated to be still like a mannequin. I really wished my damn yo-yo was fix because I hated how he could control my body. Chat put his head on top of mine, which felt so familiar, even though I tried not to reminisce the familiar feeling. He leaned down towards my ear and started to whisper things I shouldn't want to crave. It sounded sinful, the way my mind grasped it, but my body was a whole other story. My taste buds felt wet, like it wanted to taste something sinfully sweet to calm my tongue. My ears echoed his words like a taunt and I almost mistaken them for a sweet prayer.

"I know you want this, Princess. Don't deny it, let the darkness be released from him, let him take off the mask of his humanity. It excites you, thrills you, you want his darkness to consume you so…" Something in me snap when I finally got a hold of my consciousness.

"I don't want it and Adrien is too strong to let it control him!" I replied as I tried to sound convincing.

"He might be strong, but you're his weakness to let me out…" He whispered before he bit my neck and I felt myself lulled to delirious darkness.

XXX

Chat Noir skipped throughout the hallways as he hummed another Katy Perry tune. Chat compelled Marinette's memories of him, until Chat wanted her to remember him. It was true about how the vervain affected humans, but since Chat was indeed Adrien, the vervain wouldn't protect humans from the royal Agreste vampires. Chat briefly touched his lips with a smirk, her sweet nectar blood, coursing through him like an alcoholic beverage. He would make sure his princess was protected, no matter how ferocious his actions would be.

"Chat Noir!" He halted his strides when he heard his name being called by Nino.

"Aww, Nino, it's been awhile. How are you…" Chat Noir was cut off as Nino shoved Chat against the golden lockers.

"What did you do to Alya and Marinette?" Nino raged.

"Relax, quit having a hissy fit, they're fine. I just fed from my Heart's Desire, who moaned in delight by the way. I'll need no one else's, but if someone else even dares to bite her, you know how my claws can be…" Chat drawled, putting his claws out to make a point.

"How did Adrien even let you be released? Argh and down kitty," Nino asked, with a comment hint of sarcasm.

"It was quite easy actully, Adrien got all mad because Marinette wouldn't allow him to be in their secret pank. So here I am to cause mischief!" Chat exclaimed with his arms out.

"Let Adrien come back," Nino ordered with a no nonsense tone.

"Prince Adrien, filled with light, shall come back, but heed my warning. More and more, you will see him have the actions of Chat Noir, because that's who he really is. And, the one thing Adrien and I both have in common..." Chat lingered teasingly while Nino really wanted to know.

"Jealousy over our darling Purrincess shall bring out the Akumatized of us..."

 **Chappie complete!** **I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you guys like Chat Noir!**

 **Shout to reviewers: You guys are amazing and thank you so much!**

GuardianAngel1234567 Thank you so much! I like that idea, about the pigeon guy. There will be the akumas in the midst of the ballroom. Who knows, I might make Chat Noir an akuma.

Melancholy's Sunshine Thank you! Chat's jealous is more vampy lol. As for the bake goods, I might even add a pastry sale for one of the chapters and show how vampires go gaga over sweets. Particularly, Marinette's.

Shot's of the One Aww thank you, I'm glad you think it's cute, I love the fluff!:}

Bugganette2406 Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it!

Lokilust Hmm, I like that idea, I might take that for consideration. I was thinking of maybe putting felix with rose, instead of bridgett. I do appreciate the ideas a lot, it prevents me from writer's block:}

Serp0517 I added a little bit of sin for this chapter. I hope you liked how she fought Chat, kitty's got some claws lol. Thank you so much!

Daisy Thank you so much and yeah anime. I'm so glad you liked the bonding with Alya, I tried to make it realistic like from the show. Alya is also one of my favourite characters and Rose. OMG, yes, he looks like usui. Usui is the anime version 0f adrein. OMG, I love Kamisam Kiss, I binged watch it. I even finished the manga. It's one of my favorites. I'm not sure if you watched fruits basket, it gave me the same giddy feeling from Kamisama Kiss. I love Wallflower, Sunako, I always laugh to what they get into with those boys. Gosh, I get nosebleed from any anime guy. I would probably be Rima, electric shock, also she's awesome. I love her and Senri together. We're vamp buddies:} Thank you so much!

LadybugLover21 Thank you so much, yes, I wanted you guys to hate Lila. However, you will see later on about why she became such a bitch and indeed has a heart. Believe me, I think there's too many Chloe's and Lila's in the world too.

mayuralover Thank you so much! Chloe going to to be a straight up wench, Lila, there might be a different side of her….

Anna Thank you so much! I hope you liked my little portrayal of Nino:}

UnicornSecrets Thank you so much! I hope you like my portrayal of Chat Noir. Kitty is not someone you should mess with lol. I liked Marinette promise too, it's so cute.

Ester Shadow Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter:}

Little-Red Aww, you're so sweet, thank you so much. You made me blush with your kind words, I just like giving readers something to look forward to. Yes, Lila is indeed a bitch, but I make her kinda of a anti hero. All villains have their own colorful background story, I will let you know, Lila shall be one of the main villains. Really, thank you, I really appreciate your words and support very much.

PinkAngel90 Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter with Chat, you will not see the last of him:}

MonsterFan1993 Thank you so much! Yes, even though Marinette did promise him, Chat Noir will still find ways to be let out to play due to Adrien's jealousy. Yes, Adrien is fair as the prince, but don't mess with his queen lol. It's like common sense, but sometimes vampires can be ignorant. When you mentioned dodged a crossbow bolt there. These shows came to my mind for the reference. Was it Buffy or Percy Jackson? If it's neither, I'm curious to what you meant. I have to keep your idea of her offering her blood next time to Adrien. Really, thank you so much, and I hoped you liked how I portrayed Chat Noir.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ! I'll be going away soon on vacation, I'll be in the middle of the mountains, so there's no internet service to where I'm staying. I'm hoping to post one more chapter before I leave on Friday or Saturday. I'll be gone for about two weeks, but I might be available to be in some civilization to post a chapter. That's up in the air. I'll be back soon! And I appreciate all of the favs, follows, reviews, it makes me smile. I just wanted to let you guys know:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter six: Devour**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alya asked me with a covered giggle as we slowly headed towards the cafeteria.

We just came out Madame Mendeleiev's and the prank went smoothly for us not to be suspicious. We didn't get caught last night either, actully, I couldn't even grasp any memories of what I did when Alya was gone. Alya found me passed out on the floor, she said I must have tripped since it was quite dark in the classroom, even though I had my phone for lighting. Though, I am clumsy, so I'm not all that surprised. On the other hand, I felt like I was forgetting something important, and a spiraling shiver would tingle my spine if I tried. For some reason, I kept on humming 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry.

Anywho, the prank was brilliant, Alya did a good job. The moment Madame Mendeleiev dabbed a chemical into the beaker, it vibrated like a volcano, and then Madame's entire face had glowing glitter. When she tried to give us her stink eye, the whole class laughed in unison, because you just couldn't be intimidated by her in that state. She looked like cupcake care bear, not an inferior grizzly bear with sharp teeth. I was disappointed that Adrien couldn't see it.

Adrien told me through his locked door, he wasn't feeling well and for me to make sure that Alya was with me at all times. How ironic, right? Before, he was jealous that Alya occupied my time, now he encouraged me to spend all my time with her. People have said that girls had miraculous mood changes, well, I beg to differ. I was late to first class because I pegged Adrien as an early riser. I would have said morning person, but we're getting up at night, instead of the morning. Before I left for class, I asked if I could come in his room real quick, just to make sure he was okay. He flat out refused me and his refusal hurt a lot. I felt like he made a distance between us and it made me more insecure of whatever this relationship or friendship we're having.

"I'm sure and I really want to try the fancy food!" I responded brightly with a forced smile.

Alya gave me a pointed look, but I still didn't budge. The truth was that I didn't want to face Adrien in the penthouse yet. I didn't even know vampires could get sick, unless they didn't drink a lot of blood, wait a minute. I stopped my strides, in turn, Alya stopped and looked at me in concern.

"Do you know if Adrien is feeding okay?" I whispered loudly to Alya in panic.

The way she looked at me was all I needed to know. I started to march towards the penthouse, ignoring Alya calls at me, as I hoped Adrien was alright.

XXX

I stood in front of his door, with my knuckled hand mid-frozen, readying itself to knock. Then, the panic started to cloud my judgment, and I found myself opening the door loudly. Darkness welcomed me when I entered his room. The only beacon of light was the dimly-lit fireplace that lightened his room up. Slowly, ever so slowly, I made my way towards his huge canopy bed. I gasped as I took Adrien in. He was paler, he was sweating like crazy, and he kept shaking.

"Adrien..." I whispered so lowly as I now hovered over him.

"Adrien…" I said louder this time as I was about to place my hand on his forehead.

I literally jumped when he grabbed my wrist and looked at me with black eyes. No longer was I met with his green eyes filled with life, instead they were black as the dead of night. My breath hitched when he let out a low growl, but then his growl became a wounded moan as he reluctantly let go of my wrist.

"Adrien, what's the matter?" I asked gently.

His response was silence.

"You haven't been feeding well, is that it?" I asked sadly.

Adrien nodded his head in defeat.

"Why is that, is there anything I can do?" I asked desperately.

With that, he grabbed me around my waist, and I found myself pinned under him. My heart kept beating, I went to grab my yo-yo, but then cursed when I remembered I had to phone my older cousin Bridgette; to get me more string. I have no clue about how my string broke, but who knows what clumsy thing I did to make that happen. This entire situation didn't make me cower in fear, it just made me concern for Adrien's well-being. I would lie if I said he would never hurt me because I understood how vampire instincts could be. However, deep down, I saw a twinkle of emotion of Adrien behind his eyes.

"Adrien, do you want to drink from me?" I asked while I tried to keep my burning cheeks calm.

"Your blood, I only want yours, can only have yours. He shall not be satisfied to have your blood, it's mine alone…" Adrien rasped as he ghosted his fingers on my neck. I shivered with pleasant goosebumps by his hand.

"I don't understand?" I questioned him while being totally lost.

"I forced myself to drink blood from other ways, even though my diet is supposed to consist of my Heart's Desire blood only. I can't take it anymore, I want your blood so badly, my heart yearns for your blood my Marinette. However, I don't want you to be frighten of me if I feed from you, and I don't want you to be tainted with my darkness." I stared at him in shock at Adrien's heartfelt confession.

I've learned any type of vampires could drink from other ways, but mostly preferred to drink from their Heart's Desire, even though their Heart's Desire blood was not their only resource of blood. For a royal Agreste, it must be different because Adrien said my blood was the only resource for him to go on. I felt miraculous special at this and I tried so hard to keep my heart under control.

"Adrien, you can drink from me, it's fine," I mumbled under my breath.

He froze above me and I found myself captivated by his gaze. I gulped when he kissed my neck gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he teasingly pressed his fangs against my neck.

"Yeah, as long as you don't drink too much from me, it's fine," I replied breathlessly.

With that, he sucked his fangs in my neck, and I felt lost in bliss. The last time I let Adrien drank from me was when he was wounded by Armand. I couldn't really remember what I felt, except maybe my whole body felt like it was on fire, but in a good way. This time, it felt like a slow burn, flames licking my body like a tickle or a tease. I whimpered, which encouraged Adrien to bite me harder. Stars blurred my vision and I tugged on his golden locks to ground myself from oblivion. All too soon, he pulled away, and his eyes were now a dark green. I giggled when he licked my neck because it tickled.

"Is my Lady ticklish?" Adrien rasped with his question.

"No…" I drawled before I found myself tackled by him with tickles.

"Adrien, stop, I swear…" I giggled loudly.

"Oooh, what would you do, my Lady…?" Adrien taunted.

"You will never, and I mean never, have my homemade pastries again," I tried to say seriously, despite my snorts of laughter.

"You're serious?" He asked, which got him to stop.

"Oh yeah, you bet your ass off," I said so seriously, then blushed when I actully cursed at him.

He threw his hands in surrender while I slowly lifted myself up. Tiredness came at me all of a sudden and Adrien held me upright.

"Tired?" He asked, but it was more of a statement.

I nodded my head for my response.

Next thing I knew, I was under an elegant Egyptian blanket, and my head on the fluffiest pillow. I tried to move, but I was too comfy. My cheeks heated up when I found gentle hands wrapped around me. My head was against Adrien's chest and I relished myself being close to him. If my mind wasn't so foggy, I would be recoiling myself away from him and sputtering words of embarrassment. However, he was too damn comfy, so I didn't care. Adrien lightly kissed my head and I swore that I heard him purring like a cat.

"Adrien, I have class…" I lingered groggily. For his response, he tightened his grip on me, and said something that made me gape at him

"Screw classes, cuddling is more important," He answered as he nestled me closer to him than I thought possible.

"Whatever you say, your highness, whatever you say…" I replied before sleep crept onto me.

XXX

"I don't like this," Nino said with a sigh as they chilled in their luxurious suite during lunch hour.

"Relax, babe. We both got a reassuring text from Adrien that said he was available to contain himself with Mari's blood." Alya answered as she slurped her blood bag on the green velvet sofa.

"How can you be so calm? You do realize the more he drinks from her, the more of a chance Chat Noir might become Akumatized," Nino hissed in frustration.

"No, I did not know that, thank you so much for enlightening me. And she has a name, you know?" Alya snarked with a pointed look at Nino's direction.

"Look, I know you're attached to this human, my love. However, you need to be careful, I don't trust her," Nino mumbled, which earned Alya to slurp even louder on her blood bag.

"For goodness sake, Alya, it's not a damn slurpee. Also, how come you don't want to drink from me," Nino pouted with a saddened look.

"Ding, here's part of the root of the problem," Alya said as she was now in front of him.

"You've fixated your frustrations on Marinette, don't deny it, Nino. Look, I know you're scared for Adrien and me, but you need to work around this. I haven't had a real female friend since I was banished from the kingdom of the Miraculous Faes. When the time comes, I can show her my true-self, once she acknowledges that she's Adrien's Heart's desire, so her fae characteristics could bloom out." Alya explained without wavering eye-contact.

"The girl should know that she's Adrien's Heart's Desire. For goodness sake, she knows Adrien needs her blood to survive," Nino said sarcastically.

"Oh, sweetie, you do realize Marinettte is only seven-teen-years-old, right? While we're like, a few hundred years old, despite ourselves being teenagers in the vampire's society. So we had plenty of experience to get over the whole teenage drama years." Alya responded too sweetly.

"God, I forget, we're really dealing with a teenager," Nino sighed out loud while Alya giggled.

"Do you regret it?" Nino asked Alya after a moment.

"Regret what?" Alya asked confusingly as she kissed his collarbone.

"Meeting me when I tagged along with Adrien at the Floating Lights Dance in your realm," Nino answered quietly.

"How could I when you let me come alive from my smothering and sheltered bubble?" Alya inquired with a dazed smile as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Yeah, but I know you miss your sisters tremendously," Nino piqued.

"I ruined your relationship from your aristocratic parents, even though they did suck after you met me. Nino, your parents kept ruining your chance to conduct music, unless Adrien intervened," Alya challenged as she looked down.

"Alya, screw my parents, you know how I feel about now. I hate the elders, like my parents, they think you should be old school, stay with your own kind. Well, it's the twenty first century, we're all hip hop now." Nino argued lightly, which earned her to giggle.

"How is it you know what to say?" Alya asked as Nino twirled one of her untamed curls.

"I have to be well-educated to debate with you," He answered cheekily as she lightly smacked his cheek.

"Asshole," Alya mumbled before her breath hitched.

Nino dragged his fang against her throat, which made her shudder in pleasure. She snaked her arms around his neck before she wrapped her legs around his waist. Nino kissed his beloved: the woman who got under his skin, the woman who was his, and the woman he always wanted to devour. They kissed in a heated dance, fighting over passionately of who wanted to lead, but his Alya always controlled the rhythm of their kisses. They pulled away quickly while Alya gave him a mischievous smirk.

"How do you feel about ditching the rest of our classes…" Nino's pupils shot up at her coy suggestion.

"What did you have in mind…?" He asked breathlessly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we can get acquainted each other again. Like you know, heart to heart, skin to skin, neck to neck... " Alya whispered in his ear as he groaned at her.

"You little tease," With that, they closed their bedroom door, unaware that there was someone who lingered at their front door.

XXX

"Psh, I guess they haven't outgrown teenage hormones," Felix said to himself, pretty much hearing everything.

He felt betrayed by his father for not telling him that Alya was a Miraculous Fae. It stung, but no matter, he always repressed his feelings with revenge. There was a time when Felix loved and respected his father, but over the years, it had grown to consuming hate. He hated his brother, Adrien, always all sunshine and rainbows. It sickened Felix greatly. Felix had one time loved Adrien, until Adrien took his crown away from him. Felix was supposed to be king, no, it was his damn birthright.

Felix took out his smart phone and called an unknown number. His breath heightened when the person picked up the third ring.

"Hello, Mother, tell my Uncle Hawk Moth that I have found a way for the Akumas to rise,"

Felix smirked as he was about to do the big reveal, "Adrien's dark side, Chat Noir, might be in the brink of Akumatized. We will now have control of our own Dark King, where our new reign shall be devoured in darkness…"

 **Phew, Chappie complete. I hoped you enjoyed some fluff and a little tease of angst. I would love to hear your thoughts and thanks for being so awesome!:}**

 **Shout out to reviewers bc you guys miraculously rock!**

GuardianAngel1234567 LOL, I might put a little redhead to maybe make her jealous lol. Thank you, pretty soon the ball chapter will be coming out:}

Guest Thank you so much for your suggestion of how to put Bridgette in there. Next chapter, she will be in it, thanks to your ideas. You gave me an idea of how I want the main plot go. Thanks for that:}

Melancholy's Sunshine LOL, so true. I'm pretty sure you can guess when Adrien said he couldn't have her blood, it was to Chat Noir. Thank you so much. Yes, her good old cousin, has got some good old string. Thanks so much!

UnicornSecrets Thank you so much and your kind words. They make me smile. Yes, Chat noir is one bad kitty. Once he's akumatized, people must beware;]

Guest OMG! Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this Au, I also try to make the characters stay in character, because that's why enjoy this fandom so much. I have to read Au from Fairy tail. I love that ANIME! Lucy and Natsu, argh, the feels. However, my favorite pair is Grey and Juvia. I just love how she talks in third person, so cute.

serp0517 Thank you so much! Lol, Chradrian, most definitely. You would see how their personality would class together, until only one can take the stage.

Daisy Thanks so much, I guess I'm not the only one going on a fun road trip:} Hey, I don't judge, reverse Harem. You have no idea how much I wanted to go into the anime, throw the girl out, and be in place to be dotted on sexy boys. I'm a teenager, don't judge me, lol:} When I looked up Norn9, I found myself wanting to play, so I can go on the journey with the cute guys. I'm really glad you love this, thank you very much:} Btw, my first and fav reverse Harem was Ouran Highschool Host club. I see the twins… cue nosebleed.

Lady Honesty Aww, thank you very much. As for Marinette's own dark side, probably no for as Ladybug, I have little idea of her own dark side. Hee, hee, thanks again:}

blackmailingqueen Thank you so much! You're right on the dot about Lila joining Hawk Moth, but it's not really jealous per say. You will see. Trust me, there will plenty of time of Mari chat. And maybe even a marichat cuddle lol. Thank you very much!

Pinksakura271 Oh no, don't worry about it, I completely get it. Take me for example, since I'll be going to the mountains where my aunt lives. However, the countryside is so beautiful…:} Yes, I couldn't help it, I'm a huge book nerd. I just had to make the classroom filled with many books, it's a rich school, they can afford their student to live in their own libraries. I interpreted Madame Bustier kindness from my old eleventh grade teacher. I'm sort of a teacher's pet lol, but in a good way, not one of those snot faces. Ever since I was kid, I loved tom and jerry, so I had to make Alya say it. Since Alya can be quite mischievous. From this chapter, you can see how very happy he was to have Alya to himself lol. Yes, lila is misunderstood, she can be a bitch, but there's a soft spot there. Chloe on the other hand, she's just a straight up bitch. Yes, kitty finally came out to fly, I'm glad you liked how to interpret him. What his friends don't understand that Chat Noir is who adrien really is. We all liked to cover our own skin, but the truth of who we are comes out eventually. Aww, that's cool that you and your boyfriend liked teenage dream. Cause Katy perry is like… clawsome! Pretty soon the jealousy some of the characters are developing, might consume them. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH!:}

Ester Shadow Thank you so much!:}

LadybugLover21 Thank you so much! Aww, I'm glad you adored how I portrayed Chat. Chat is just the cutest little thing, but can be quite a bad kitty with claws. As for Tikki a Plagg, I don't think I mentioned them. I'm still in a fickle of how to approach them in here, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear. Don't worry, I read so many fanfictions, it happens to me too:}

Anna Thank you so much and I hoped you like the little cliffy at the end lol:}

Z. Bridgett Thank you so much! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint:} I'm having fun writing it as I go in depth with the characters.

Little-Red Dang, you say the sweetest things. Really, thank you so much, I can be very insecure with my own writing. But people like you, also other wonderful people reviewing on here, gives me more confidence. Here's a secret, the way I try to get the characters to stay in the right balance. I watch the miraculous ladybug with a song in the background. I watch the scenes while the sentimental song is in the background. It gives me more of a clearer image and then I go from there. Music is really the key to your heart lol. Anyways, thanks so much!

MonsterFan1993 Aww, thanks so much! I hope you like this cuddling scene, I had so many rough drafts for it lol. Oh, dodge the bullet, I get it. Sometimes I tend to overthink it lol. Yes, Madame M, is plain mean. You know in the show, I'm surprised she hasn't got Akumatized yet, cause she's so damn cranky and such. Yep, Adrien is on top of the food chain, you don't mess with him or his Marinette. I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Chat, I swear, I write so many drafts about how to write that little furball. And yes, little Nino is jealous of Mari, but he also worries for his loved ones. Anyways, thank you so much!:}


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm still on vacation, and being in Pennsylvania is awesome. So many flea markets lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are wonderful, I sincerely apologize that I can't reply to your reviews this time, I had to update this as quickly as possible. Anyways, enjoy, and I would love to hear your thoughts:}

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Chapter seven: Tensions**

Back in the underground cemetery, there was a held meeting where the akumas sat in their assigned chairs, while Hawk Moth sat at the end of the table like the Godfather. He tapped his long, fingernails against the wooden table. Hawk Moth's gaze looked coolly at Angelique Gillet, who called forth this meeting, and he was quite intrigued to what her son had enlightened her. He knew Angelique's character like the back of his hand. She way coy, manipulative, and knew how to play her cards right. When Gabriel found out she wanted to join the akuma side; Angelique knew she would get a slap on the wrist and be banned from the vampire society. However, she manipulated her only son Felix, to grow hatred towards the Agreste family before she was banned from the Agreste palace. She made Felix think that she was the only one who was on his side. Fed him with words, with a hint of deceit, and secretly found ways to contact him. On the other hand, she barely had to lift a finger, since Felix was so gullible for his mother's presence.

Hawk Moth knew she was pissed when Gabriel wouldn't let her be queen from the very beginning. She was basically a companion, well more of an intimate companion, and Hawk Moth knew she wasn't the only one who occupied his brother's bed. Once she was banned, she occupied Hawk Moth's bed now, and became his good little mole for information. Hawk Moth would let her think that he supported for Felix to be king. Though, when the time came, he would kill Felix and then her last. She wasn't to be trusted, with or without Felix, she would find a way to pull the strings. Hawk Moth was no puppet, especially for Angelique Gillet.

"The floor is now yours, Madame Gillet. Please state what your son has found out!" Hawk Moth addressed with command.

"Thank you, Lord Hawk Moth. My son has just informed me about a Miraculous Fae, Alya Cesaire, and she's a resident at the Agreste Boarding School. I've told my son to bid his time because Alya is not our main concern right now..." She dragged as everyone leaned in to hear what she had to say. Hawk Moth tried not to roll his eyes, Angelique was always dramatic.

"It seems Adrien has his own dark side and his name is Chat Noir. What I found is that his Heart's Desire is half a fae, so he tends to go a bit Akumatized from her blood..." Angelique smirked at everyone's dumbfounded expressions, especially when Hawk Moth's stoic facade cracked a little.

"What I had in mind since I've personally been around the Dark King in the past. The two main ingredients to make an Agreste own inner demon go over the edge... a Heart's Desire blood and if she's in danger. Felix and I would find subtle ways for Adrien to be threatened for Marinette's safety, so it would make Adrien go in a frenzy the more he drinks from her." With that, Angelique flipped a golden brown curl away from her porcelain face, as she waited for people to intervene.

"So what you're saying is for us to wait and see how Adrien/Chat Noir acts for the time being?" Hawk Moth questioned finally.

"Yes, I'm also going to tell Felix to sneakily get some of Alya's or even Marinette's blood without them noticing. That way, we can see how those foolish, willing vampires would respond to a Miraculous Fae's blood. Like you said before my Lord, the one who handles the blood, is the one who is in charge." Angelique said wisely and everyone laughed cruelly in unison. Including, the vampire hunter, Wang Cheng, who wanted to go back to the darker times. As for his daughter, Bridgette Cheng, just sat in her seat in silence and with heavy sadness.

XXX

Lila Rossi twirled her glass of wine as she lounged herself on the sofa. Lila shared her suite with Sabrina Raincomprix: Lila was Sabrina's sire and her Heart's Desire. They kept their relationship secret because of social status. Sabrina's father, Roger Raincomprix, was a notorious vampire hunter back in the day. The vampire hunter was cruel and ruthless, but he loved Sabrina to his death. Lila knew Sabrina still mourned her father's death, even though he actually tried to kill his own daughter for being in love with a vampire. Lila and Sabrina lived through a romance like Romeo and Juliet. What was even more ironic, it was set in Verona, Italy. Yeah, the fates had a real sense of dark humor.

When Lila first met Sabrina, it was simply by a chance encounter. Lila smiled at the memory as to how she met her love. It was at Rosa's Doll Store, where Lila was browsing through the porcelain dolls, until she spotted one that caught her eye. Turned out, the doll was real, since she mistaken Sabrina as a captivating doll. Lila knew right then and there, Sabrina would be hers and hers alone. What really made Lila adore Sabrina more, her Heart's Desire was a conniving little doll thief. Sabrina had it in her head that she was invisible to the world, but to Lila, she was a shooting star in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Sabrina piqued, which snapped Lila from memory lane.

"Nothing," Lila replied easily, even though Sabrina wasn't buying it.

"I hope you're smiling by finishing that Literature essay," Sabrina nagged like she usually did.

"Sabrina, how many times do I have to tell you? I do not care about those tedious classes, all I need to worry about is how to run my papa's business, and you shouldn't even be so worked up with those classes either. I'm going to spoil you rotten once I'm in charge, my beautiful Heart's Desire." Lila explained with a huff as she grabbed the reluctant orange-haired-girl on her lap.

"Easy for you to say, you don't need to prove anything because of your bloodline. I'm a turned vampire, whose father killed millions of vampires, and being looked down upon like I'm nothing." Sabrina retorted with a sniff.

"Oh, Sabrina, didn't I tell you to not enrapture yourself with those petty thoughts. I understand the front you want to put, since it gives you a sense of comfort and protection of your own insecurities. However, you need to let your own mask off, because it doesn't matter..." Lila pressed as she kissed Sabrina's forehead.

"So does that mean you'll stop wearing your bitch face?" Sabrina asked hopefully before she turned to face Lila's olive green eyes.

"Amore, I can't. As a Rossi, I can never let my guard down, only around you," Sabrina got off her lap, which made the Italian frown.

"I get it, Lila, I really do. But sometimes, I feel like you put a mask on for me and I know you've lied to me plenty of times." Sabrina admitted sadly as she collected her stuff from the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Lila asked before she blocked the front door.

"Lunch hour is almost over, we better head to class," Sabrina answered monotone as she tried to get through Lila's childish advances.

"Argh, seriously, Lila? For goodness sake, start acting your age!" Sabrina exclaimed in heavy annoyance.

Only in private, Lila would be very affectionate, given that she hugged Sabrina like a smothered-kola bear. Sabrina sighed in defeat when Lila melted her coldness with Sabrina's warming hug. Sabrina's friends always gave her pity and tried to coax her away from her sire a lot. It frustrated Sabrina at times, since Lila could be such a bitch, but Sabrina found it admirable how Lila owned her own flaws. While some people, act ignorant as they fault others for their own flaws, to make themselves better about their pathetic lives.

Sabrina got to to witness the other side of Lila and you couldn't help but fall in love with Lila's other qualities. Lila did have a big heart at times and was a huge sweetheart once you melted her Ice Queen exterior. The problem was, Lila had major trust issues, and the only ones in her circle was Sabrina and Prince Adrien. Sabrina understood why Lila was so wary of Marinette. Lila didn't trust Marinette, so she became hostile towards the bluenette, because that's Lila's defense of how to approach new people. Sabrina didn't knew much about Marinette, but she shared classes with her, and Sabrina was very observant of people. Deep down, Sabrina wanted to get to know Marinette better, since Marinette had this type of enrapturing light that made Sabrina felt like an equal for once in her forever life.

"You're not going to come to the rest of your classes, aren't you?" Sabrina asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Dollface, why do you even ask?" Lila replied cheekily as she tried to kiss her Heart's Desire lips. Sabrina caught herself in time, where Lila placed a kiss on her cheek instead, where it was a few inches away from Sabrina's lustful lips.

"Nuh uh, I only kiss nerdy girls, not girls who think they're so cool by skipping classes!" Sabrina proclaimed sarcastically as she quickly pecked Lila on the cheek. With that, Sabrina emerged herself out of the bedroom before Lila could grab her.

Lila walked out into the hallway with a smirk, "Clever mouse, but when she gets back, I'll be the sly fox..." Lila said out loud before someone approached her.

"Hmm, really, then what does that make me? The mighty lion who killed two birds with one stone," Lila gasped when she turned to face Felix in hidden apprehension.

"So Sabrina's your Heart's Desire, I see. I've always pegged you as girl who only licked lollipops, but who am I to judge...?" Felix asked humorlessly while Lila only had this one thought in her mind.

Shit.

Lila knew the rooms were completely sound proof for vampires, but for an Agreste member, it was futile due to their bloodline.

Lila looked at Felix in the eye and said coyly, "What do you want, Felix?" Lila all but hissed out.

Felix smirked at her before he tilted her chin up as he compelled her. Vampires couldn't compel other vampires, only the sires of their turned creations, but that didn't apply to the Agreste family.

"You're going to be my sly fox, Akuma, who's going to get some Marinette's blood for me..."

XXX

I woke up in complete contentedness. My entire body felt like it was under a heating oven, but the arms around me, felt like scoops of ice cream. I snuggled myself closer to the coldness before I froze. I now faced Adrien's sleeping face, with my mouth opened in shock, and literally tried to bolt out of his arms. Adrien tightened his grip on me, while my head was now under his chin, and Adrien purred loudly. My breath hitched when he nipped my neck gently. It didn't hurt, it buzzed like a tickle, but that wasn't my main concern. Usually, when a vampire nipped on your neck, it was a sign of marking to what was theirs. I blushed and honestly felt flattered at Adrien's delirious gesture. I tried to let my consciousness, be the beckon of light, of how I ended up in Adrien bedroom, in his bed to be more accurate. It took me a moment before I now remembered why I was in his bed.

I needed to leave, even though a part of me felt about this being right to be in his arms, but this was highly inappropriate. I ignored those teenage hormones that wanted to kiss his adorable sleeping face. Maybe, just maybe, I could quickly touch his sleeping face because who knew I would have this chance again. Slowly, ever so slowly, I gingerly traced his face like I held a paintbrush, and stared at him like an artist had found its inspiration. When I caressed Adrien's face, goosebumps appeared on my arms, and my heart hummed to gaze at Adrien's vulnerable face. He felt so soft by the tips of my finger, almost like when you trace patterns of a blanket, without it being uneven.

"That feels nice..." Adrien moaned out as he fluttered his eyes open.

I squeaked before I took my hand off of him like it burned me. Then, since I'm a such a clumsy fool, I literally scrambled out of his bed with a loud ooff. The huge blanket, wrapped around my legs like a cocoon, while I stared dumbly at Adrien on the floor.

"Oh my holy, Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked in concern as he helped me up.

"Thank you..." I drawled before I became more mortified than ever.

Adrien helped me by getting that confounded blanket off of me. However, my skirt was way hitched up, where it exposed my bare legs and my granny underwear. I'm almost eighteen, but I'm still not allowed to buy lace yet, even though granny panties is very comfy. I gulped as Adrien eyes changed a hint of red. I slowly straightened my skirt and looked at him shyly. He shook his head like he was in a trance while he coughed embarrassed.

"I apologize, Marinette, what I did was improper by starring," Adrien mumbled breathlessly, but I felt like he was holding himself back from something.

"It's okay," I answered in confusion by this strange tension between us.

"I'm gonna go chill in my room, work on some homework or do some sketching. That is, do you need more blood before I go?" I asked lamely.

He shook his head for his response.

I felt that strange tension again, it almost felt like it caressed my body, and I felt myself drawn by the power of it. I cleared my head as I forced a smile to Adrien over my shoulder.

"Okay then, see you later..." With that, I closed the door behind me, while I gingerly touched a part of my neck that made me felt intimate.

 **That's it for now, folks, I hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear your thoughts:}**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I'm back from vacation and it was fun. I haven't seen my precious kitty in three weeks, he was all lovey dovey towards me, until I held him in my arms lol. Anyways, thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys rock, thanks so much! And guys, were so close to 100 reviews like wholly macaroni. Beware, there's some angst in this chapter, and a little cliffy in the end lol. Anyways, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Trigger warning: If you feel uneasy with panic attacks, so I just wanted to let you know that a character has one in there.**

 **Chapter eight: Insecurities**

It's been about over a month since I've enrolled in Agreste Boarding School. I've gotten myself pretty much accustomed to the daily life of being a student in a vampire school. Adrien and I settled about when he would feed from me. In the morning before we would go to class, sometime during lunch hour, and around dinner time. He still drank from the blood bags, for a sustain diet, so he wouldn't drink too much from me. I have caught Adrien more than once where he would try to get out of not drinking from me. We've fought a lot over it because he would become very weak and I sometimes enjoyed saying-'I told you so' to him. When Adrien fed from me, it was a miraculous feeling, and I sometimes felt closer to him than I have ever thought. Our relationship is complicated, to the say the least, it's given me a migraine at times. I'm not blind, I have seen him given me longing looks, but I'm not really sure how to interpret it. I am his Heart's Desire, he needs my blood if that would justify anything, but there's a part of me that still doesn't believe it. Maybe my blood is special, since my blood type is one of the least common, which was B negative.

My mood dimmed at the thought and it seemed I wasn't the only who felt in the gutter. I started to eat in the cafeteria for my daily meals, with a few of Alya's journalist friends, and they were simply amazing. Alya was usually the one who animated the conversations, but today, not so much. She looked sad, her eyes had a faraway look, and Nino kept looking at her with a frown. I looked at Nino with a questioning look, but he ignored me as usual. Nino was civil and polite with me, though, it felt forced and I got the feeling that he didn't care for me very much. Netherless, I would try more for him to warm up to me, since he's a very special person towards Alya and Adrien.

"Christmas is coming soon and I'm so excited! I can hardly wait to see my family during the break and for the Winter Ball!" Rose Lavilliant, a cute little blond, exclaimed jubilantly in her seat.

I smiled at the aristocrat vampire because her bubbliness was contagious. Rose puts her own Vogue trends in the school's newspaper, her and Alya asked me if I would collaborate with Rose, I told them I would think about it. I would love nothing more than to put my own fashion trends in there; it would be miraculously marvelous. However, my own negative Jiminy Cricket, would whisper my insecurities in my ear. I turned my attention to Alya, hoping this steer of conversation would make Alya feel better. It didn't, in fact, Alya literally recoiled when Rose said family. I then gazed at Adrien, but him and Nino were doing that weird nodding thing, wich would irk me at times.

"What's the Winter Ball, Rose?" I asked because I had no idea what this ball was.

"It's basically a masquerade ball held at the Agreste Castle that's been going on for so many centuries. Where aristocrat vampires, some turned vampires, and political humans are allowed to attend. I can't wait to see some of those stuck up vampires faces when you shall portray yourself as our Queen!" Rose giggled in delight.

I paled at this revelation because I have no idea how to be queen. I bit my bottom lip worryingly before I felt myself enclosed with warmness. I frowned since this wasn't the first time that I felt this peculiar feeling wrapped around me. It was almost like I was caught in a intangible web, but I didn't feel trap or uncomfortable, I felt secure and loved like no other. My gaze turned to Adrien, though, his attention was on Nino, but I couldn't help but have this gut feeling that Adrien inflicted of whatever this was on me.

"Do I have to go?" I asked timidly as I tried to relish myself with this warmth to ease my anxiety.

Everybody frowned at my response, except for Adrien and Alya. Alya gave me an understood nod since she knew how hard it was for me to still... wrap my head around these drastic changes of my life. Adrien gently played with on one of my twin tails, a new habit he does with my hair, and I held in a moan of how good his fingers felt.

"Of course, you have to go, Marinette. In fact, this will become a major exposure as Adrien's Heart's Desire! You don't really have a choice sadly..." Nino proclaimed critically.

Panic began to rise in my throat. I would be the center of attention, God, if I screw up, it would look bad on Adrien and his freakin royal family. How should I portray myself at the ball? Do I have to wear heels? Do I have to answer reporters? Oh my God, do I have to answer the date of when I will be turned?!

"Marinette, Marinette, Marinette... Breath! Damn it, Nino, you terrified the poor girl. Oh shit, Adrien, don't go on vampy on Nino, you know how he has no filter!" I could hear Alya's frantic voice in the background, but it felt so far away, my own thoughts seemed to suffocate me.

Then, suddenly, I felt that strange warmness again, but now it felt intensified. Soft hands covered my own and I heard a soothing voice that put my irregular thoughts to bed.

"Calm down, Marinette, breath. It's okay, all is well, you're in control. Let me see your beautiful eyes, my Lady!" I squeezed my glossy eyes shut before I met Adrien's concern green eyes with a tint of red.

"Adrien?" I questioned as my voice felt scratchy.

"There you go, drink this, that's my girl..." Adrien cooed me gently as I greedily took a sip of water.

I leaned my head against his shoulder, for the first time not giving a damn about being affectionate around other people, all I wanted was to be near Adrien. I knew I must have had a mild panic attack, given by my symptoms, but I'm relieved it wasn't too bad when I would scream my heart out. Those kind of panic attacks, always brought dread to my stomach. I felt fatigued as my entire body tried to launch myself onto Adrien and I was relieved that he didn't seem to mind.

"We're going to cut this dinner short, so please excuse us," Adrien helped me up while I tried to get a grip of myself.

I shivered when Adrien addressed intensely at Nino, I learned another thing about Adrien, never piss off a vampy Adrien. The power Adrien held felt so frightening and intimidating. This aura, whatever surrounded him, felt like darkness and it caressed me with ghostly shivers.

"Nino, if you ever provoke my Heart's Desire again, you would experience of cat caught your tongue!" With that, we vanished away from the silent cafeteria, leaving a stunned Nino who looked like he was about to piss his pants.

XXX

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked me the millionth time while he leaned against my doorframe.

I sighed as I scrolled through the anime's on Netflix. Back in my bakery home, where I used to reside in the attic, I only had an old television that was hooked up to a DVD player. Not a Blu Ray, nope, a regular DVD player that came after VHS players. It felt so weird to have this high-tech television filled with so many apps to watch. You have no idea how many shows I binged watched, I've suffered with many dark circles under my eyes, but they're so worth it! I blushed at the memory of the particular shows I watched with Adrien on certain days. The shows that we binged watch were anime. Yep, Adrien and I had gotten even closer for our love for anime, and we're currently watching Vampire Knight. Ironic, right?

"I'm fine, Adrien, don't worry about me. I'm just going to chill with some anime and hope to fall asleep," I replied casually before Adrien now hovered over me.

"You're not going to watch Vampire Knight, are you? I don't want you to watch Zero and Yuki cute moments without me!" Adrien whined childishly while I giggled at him.

"Relax, Adrien, that's our show, I won't watch it without you. By the way, how can you like Zero over Kaname? Adrien, Yuki and Kaname are meant for each other, they're just so cute!" I gushed passionately.

"Yuki and Zero are cuter," Adrien countered with a pout.

"Great verdict, Adrien. Do you want to continue watching Vampire Knight with me, you don't have to, I just..." Don't want to be alone, but I didn't say that out loud.

"If I can snuggle with you, I would love nothing more!" I blushed at Adrien's cheeky statement before I made room for him on the bed.

I quickly put on the current episode we left off at as I tried to engrossed myself with the show. Okay, calm down, Marinette. You and Adrien have shared a couch with each other dozen of times. Heck, you even shared a bed with Adrien when he fed from you. However, I was completely delirious, so that doesn't count. Okay, breath in and breath out. Focus on the show, focus on how cute Kaname is, but your crush on him intensified because of a certain blonde haired vampire next to you.

I squealed when I felt a gentle pressure on my bare shoulder. I turned and faced Adrien's concern face.

"Is everything okay, Marinette, your heart is beating quite loudly?" Adrien asked me while I blushed madly.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just that Kaname is just so damn fine!" I clapped my hand over my mouth before I blushed mortified. Oh my gosh, I couldn't believe I said that out loud.

"Really, why is that?" Adrien asked while being completely oblivious to how his tone darkened.

"Well, I like his hair, it's something I would like to wrap my fingers in..." And Kaname's charisma and attractiveness reminded me of you, but I didn't dare to tell Adrien that. Instead, I said this, and I wished the world would swallow me whole.

"I totally would let him bite me," I sputtered not even articulating my speech.

To absorbed with me being mortified I finally noticed that Adrien pinned me on the bed. I looked up at him in confusion before I saw how red his eyes were.

"Watcha doing?" I asked dumbly while he just gingerly laid his head on my stomach. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, though, I stopped when Adrien actully growled at me.

"Adrien, what's gotten into you?" I inquired since Adrien was now vamped out.

I let out a shudder when Adrien ghosted his fang on my collarbone. I arched my neck closer as I wanted to feel that tingling feeling again. I whimpered when Adrien drew back and chuckled darkly at my dismay. He then perched his head back on my stomach while he gave me a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Tis, my Lady want me to bite her, I thought she only wanted Lord Kaname's bite?" I noticed Adrien growled out Kaname's name.

The comment I made about Kaname must have ticked Adrien off because of some vampire mocho. I really needed to ask Alya if there were books about guidelines of vampirism. I smiled gently at Adrien before I flicked his nose playfully. He grumbled while I giggled at him.

"Adrien, you do realize you're getting jealous over a fictional character, right?" I told Adrien while he scoffed at me.

"Doesn't matter, I only want your beautiful heart to beat miraculously for me, not for another," Adrien grumbled while I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Why do you think Zero is a better match for Yuki?" I piqued abruptly, not ready for my heart to explode by his affectionate words. Besides, Adrien only said those things because he's vamped out, which could make any vampire say or do something out of character.

"Zero's battling his other self, he doesn't want to let his own darkness taint Yuki, but Yuki is like his light to his own inner demons. Their banter is playful and affectionate. I understand why Zero doesn't want her to be a vampire. Zero's afraid the darkness would corrupt her and she would lose her own humanity. Kaname, on the other hand, I sort of envy. Kaname wants forever with her, always knows to put on the perfect facade for her, and is not afraid to show his own cruel intentions." I intertwined my fingers with Adrien's as he confessed his thoughts.

In my heart, I knew there were double-meanings behind Adrien's words, and I could only soak it in without spilling my own thoughts out. I still couldn't wrap my head around how I became his Heart's Desire. I still thought the fates were being cruel and I was waiting to be the butt of a God awful joke. The way Adrien looked at me, the way he expressed himself, he wanted to be with me forever. No one else, just me, plain old Marinette. Forever was well forever. There was still time for my decision, but how long was the question, which was an answer I had no idea how to give. I was petrified; petrified about how I would lose my own humanity. Would I still be Marinette or a mockery ghost to the human I once was?

"Adrien, let's say Yuki ended up with Kaname. Kaname is sort of a king, since he's a pureblood of vampires, and that would make her his Queen. Would he be disappointed, of his choice of Heart's de- I mean, his choice of mate?" I asked while I dreaded his answer.

"Since Yuki and Zero are my OTP, I will say this, regarding my distaste of Kaname. If his Yuki was his queen, he would have no regrets because she is something very precious than she herself realizes. She understands the two different worlds of vampires and humans, she's compassionate to another race, and she has captivated the pureblood prince in more ways than she could ever imagine." With that, Adrien puts our show back on, while I now found myself snuggle on his chest.

I stared at the show blankly while it was on. My head felt lighter, but as for my heart, it felt like it was going to combust.

XXX

"Would you leave me alone and stop pestering me, Nino!" Alya screamed at Nino while she threw a snowball at him.

The one thing that Miraculous Faes and half Faes differed from each other was... an element power. Miraculous Faes and half Faes could cast spells through potions or through their own minds if they wished very hard. And of course, they all held the same personality trait of mischievousness. However, a full-fleshed Miraculous Fae had at least one element power, which explained why Alya had the element of ice.

"Whoa, chill, Babe. You need to act like Elsa from Frozen and just let it go!" Alya threw a hard snow ball right on his jaw, which made him glare at her.

"You do realize what I said was a figure of speech, right? I meant to let out your frustrations emotionally, not physically with those damn snowballs, particularly at me!" Nino exclaimed before she threw another snowball at his shoulder.

"You know how I feel about being compared to Elsa, Nino. And for the record, Rapunzel is a way more kick ass Disney Princess, than your precious Ariel. Rapunzel was kick ass with just a frying pan, a freakin frying pan, Nino! As for that damn mermaid, she gave up her voice and fins, and let her hot candy boyfriend do all the work by killing that purple octopus/human thingy." Alya finished before she found herself going through their little bar area in their suite.

"So you're done throwing snowballs at me?" Nino questioned cautiously as he slowly walked towards her.

"To answer your question, yes I am, but I'm frustrated and mad at you as hell!" Alya answered as she took a long chug of her fruity wine cooler.

"I know, Alya, I shouldn't have been such an ass at Marinette, even from the very beginning. I'll admit that I let my frustrations out on her since my parents would be at the ball as well. Once everyone would find out she's a half fae, also if she could held the grace of a true queen, I was hoping the Fae Elders would finally let the borders be open for you again." Nino confessed before Alya harshly laughed for her articulate response.

Alya gave her partner credit for his beautiful optimism while hers died the moment the gates closed on her. The holidays were always rough on Alya, especially when she could only receive letters from her family members, and she could only write her loved ones back in turn. Sometimes Alya wished she never stayed in contact with her family in the first place. Alya should have known the cruel intentions of the Fae Elders when they said she could only contact her family through letters. She scowled at the imaginary, cruel laughter of the Fae Elders mocking her gullible emotions. The only people who she considered family in her other realm were her younger sisters and her mother. Her lovely father, on the other hand, was disgusted for her being swayed of a creature stench of death. His words, not hers, just so she was clear.

She sometimes wondered if she was good enough for Nino. He had held a high popularity of the aristocratic rank, but then his image burned when he turned her into a vampire and chose her for eternity. His parents thought she was human, a peasant to be more exact, which she was in the Fae world. Alya always portrayed herself to not give a shit of what other people thought of her. On the other hand, it was different when you might ruin people you love their reputation as well. Alya held in her tears, damn it, she would cry through her own insecurities.

"Sometimes I wonder if you and I have never met at The Floating Lights Dance. The Treaty of the Miraculous Faes and Vampires would have gone through, instead of them saying no for being spiteful." Alya said out loud brokenly before she heard heavy-metal music.

She looked at Nino stupidly as he forced her head to lean against his shoulder. Alya closed her eyes in content, enjoying the way his fingers played with her wild curls. Even though his giant ear buds covered her ears, she was still available to pick up what Nino said quietly, which made herself felt lighter.

"The reason why Ariel is my favorite Disney princess, is because her curiosity and ambition reminded me so much of you. She gave up a part of herself, just like you did for me, and my only repayment is to love you and cherish you like the precious sun I can never touch..."

XXX

Lila had never felt so powerless in her life. She wound up in Felix's luxurious corridors, which was bigger than the rest of the dorm suites, except for Prince Adrien's penthouse. Prince Adrien only ended up getting the penthouse because of that human wench. Lila's been in Felix's corridors for the past month, secretly delivering portions of Alya's blood, but she still couldn't get the Princess's damn blood yet. The royal pain in Lila's ass was heavily guarded by her stupid knights. Felix had been on Lila's case about it, but what else could she do.

Lila glared at said royal vampire as he drank from a compelled human beauty. It was common for willing humans to be fed from physically, while most humans delivered their blood through blood banks, but you had to be eighteen in order to be in the blood bank system. It's almost like jury duty, you would be pick for your blood, and either get paid or your taxes would be lower for your services. What Felix was doing was illegal, you did not prowl on humans, it was against the law!

"You done yet," Lila snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, do you want her blood as well, you may have some fun with her if you like. Darling, would you like Lady Rossi to ravish you here?" Felix asked coyly to the delirious blonde, which made her giggle like she was high on laughing gas.

"No thank you, your highness. One is enough for me, mine shall sustain me for eternity, while you would never be satisfied," Lila spat sarcastically, which made Felix glare at her.

"Love is weak, I used to admire you, until you gone soft with that despicable turned vampire," Felix retorted before he scurried the blonde off to the next room.

"Don't you dare talk about my Heart's Desire like that!" Lila always kept herself cold and composed, but any mention of Sabrina, made the mask come off in a blink of an eye.

Felix shrugged her outburst off before he prowled closer to her. His vibrant eyes pulled her close as she tried in vain to look at anything but him. He lifted her chin up and a shiver crept up her body.

"Does she know that you murdered her own father?" Felix questioned knowingly, which made Alya speechless.

"How do you know that?" Lila asked as she started to tremble.

"I know a lot of things, sweet heart. By your expression, she doesn't know, I reckon. Pray tell, Rossi, what would your precious girl think if she finds out? I dare say, she might hate you for all eternity, and leave you all alone!" He mocked while Lila could only wallow up in pity.

Felix did something to her because she couldn't move from this damn sofa. She would love nothing more than to claw at his eyes with her manicured nails. Lila had killed without battling her perfect eyelashes, with no sense of remorse, it was due for her being a Rossi. However, after Sabrina came along, she held more humanity before she killed. Lila killed Sabrina's father before he had the chance to kill Sabrina himself. He would have murdered his own flesh and blood, just to rid of the sin of her being involved with an aristocratic vampire. Lila didn't want Sabrina to be ruined of how she always pictured her father. Sabrina thought her father died by rogue vampires, who despised him for killing them with sport, and everyone bought that lie for centuries.

"Please don't tell!" A Rossi never ever begged, but as for Lila Rossi, she would get down on her knees for him not to tell her love.

"I won't, if you spike this into Alya's alcohol, and my lips shall remain seal for..." He drawled as he dangled the spike powder in front of her.

"What happened to getting Marinette's blood?" Alya questioned, which earned her a sinister smile from Felix.

"You know what they say, betrayal always lies in the family, especially if your own cousin is a wolf in black sheep's clothing..."

 **Shout out to reviewers:}**

 **GuardianAngel1234567** **Thank you so much! In a couple of chapters, the ballroom arc, will be on its way:}**

 **pinksakura271** **Thank you so much! Yes, PA was totally awesome, I almost want to move there someday lol. Don't worry, I was very careful with my money, especially when a credit card is involved lol. I'm glad you like my OC of Angelique, she is boss, and is like Black Widow. Yes, everyone is a pawn in its own game of chess, and Hawk Moth is in the middle of it all. Yeah, sometimes I even though in the show Sabrina had a thing for Chloe, just how she's always by her. But then I was like Sabrina deserves better, let's go with Lila. Also I wanted to make some kind twist that Lila ain't all that bad. Well, sort of. When Nathaniel shows up soon, there's going to be more tension lol. Anyways thanks so much!**

 **Unfound name** **Thank you so much! In the future, it shall unravel how much the blood would affect them.**

 **LadybugLover21** **Thank you so much, I was a little worried how I pictured Sabrina, but I'm so glad you liked it. I have mixed feelings for felix, he's an arse, but you can't help but love his wickedness. Thanks again!**

 **Anna Thank you so much! PA was awesome, it was a nice getaway. I can't promise a good ending for Felix, it's kind of mixed.**

 **Little-Red Awe thanks so much! Yeah, I thought they would be a cute and surprising couple. I'm glad your in suspense to having trouble to what's going to happen next, it's kind of my goal. I like to make everything unexpected lol. Thanks again.**

 **Tinna Thanks so much for your lovely comments, you're awesome. For next chapter, I will say our little Marinette shall sneak out that's one thing I can promise you:} Thanks again!**

 **Chococat Wow, thank you so much, really! I blushed at your praise. Yeah, I will admit I can be quite lazy for proof reading sometimes, but I'm glad I still get the message across. Really, thank you very much!**

 **Bugganette2406** **You too, thank you so much, I gladly appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how you like my story means a lot to me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Yes, I'm alive, I have risen like the zombie from "look what you made me do" from Taylor Swift music video lol. This is a short chapter, but it's a reassurance I haven't given up on this story.

Anyways, to the lovely reviewers out there, thank you so much! Your comments got my head out of the gutter and said to finish this thing one way or another. Also, if you guys have any suggestions, I'm always eagerly opened to them.

Enjoy

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug:}**

 **Chapter nine: Sneaking Out, Say What?**

By some miracle, I had time to kill before I went to the dining hall and head off to class. I browsed through the internet watching funny cat videos on Youtube, until an incoming call popped up on my screen. My eyes widened when it was Bridgette on the other line. I found it odd since she only skyped me on the weekends, while my parents skyped me every other day, and you could probably already tell that I love clockwork routines. I finally accepted her call and beamed at her through the screen.

"Hey, Bumble Bee, what are you doing on this wonderful, Thursday night?" I asked while using the fond nick name I've always addressed her with. When we were younger, Bridgette and I always played in the dirt, and scouted for our favorite bugs.

"Nothing much, Ladybug, tired of exams," Bridgette replied with a groan before a ghost of a smile formed on my face.

I loved ladybugs because they're the opposite of me. Their black spots radiant with confidence. A part of me thought, if that I could catch or find one, I wouldn't be so clumsy and flustered all the time. Bridgett, on the other hand, told me that she could relate to the bees. She felt like a follower and obeyed someone inferior to her. I thought it was her father, since Uncle Wang could be quite intimidating and not really listen to his own daughter's best interest. Somehow, I feel like there's another major person in her life, who's affecting her happiness. The question was who?

"I was wondering if you can come out and go Christmas shopping with me this weekend?" Bridgette blurted out suddenly, which now got myself fully attentive on the other bluenette.

"Bee, you know I can't, it's dangerous for me out there. Besides, winter break is around the corner, so I'll be allowed to leave this school for awhile, and we would have a good amount time to shop before Christmas." I explained to her like I rehearsed it.

To be honest, I did rehearse and address these similar lines to my parents. However, my parents understood my reasoning, but Bridgette just wouldn't let it go. The other vampire students could leave on the weekends, but I was confined to stay in here for my own protection, even though how I wouldn't give to have the sun on my face.

"Mari, you sound like a broken record. Pssh, don't give me your safety bullshit, you're a lot safer out there than the cage you're put in here. Remember when I mailed you the string for your yo-yo and you had no clue about who broke your string! Marinette, someone could have compelled you and you wouldn't have even known it!" Bridgette exclaimed as she ranted her justified concerns for me.

"Umm, Bee, I took the shot that prevents me from being compelled," I retorted as I rolled my eyes at her.

"That stupid shot doesn't protect you from the Agreste family. Quit being blinded Mari, something powerful must have broken your string, and you don't remember a damn thing. You're either in heavy ignorance or you're an idiot," Bridgette deadpanned, her face a tomato red, and steam would have blown out her ears if she was a cartoon character.

"Adrien would never betray my trust like that," I replied lamely, almost wanting to smack myself for my idiotic comment.

I trusted Adrien, I really did, but I felt like he was hiding something from me. Not just him, even Alya and Nino were hiding something as well. There was an itch in the back of my subconscious, like once I scratched it, I would get the picture of something that I should have seen the first time. I knew I should confront him or even Alya, but confrontations have always been my weakness. That and public speaking. God, the main thing about being a Queen was public speaking. How could I rule if I would mostly be throwing up on people's fancy shoes? If it was Chloe's Gucci ones, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Marinette, I have known you since you were in diapers, so trust me about this. You'll be going out with me Saturday morning, where the entire undead couldn't touch you, and I'll make sure you'll back before night time." When I still wouldn't budge, she gave me the puppy eyes and her voice began to whine.

"Come on, Mari, I really need your help with Christmas shopping. And I know you're dying to feel the sun again!" Bridgette added with a knowing look. Damn her.

"Fine, I'll go, but if I can't sneak out of here, then the shopping trip is off," I warned her because the security could be quite tight.

Bridgette beamed at this, "I will meet you down the road from the school, okay?" I nodded for my answer. With that, we said our goodbyes while I shook my head with a sigh.

Why did I keep agreeing about these rebellious things? I knew I should tell Adrien or even Alya since she was a safer bet. However, there was this side of me, which thrived on doing something against the rules. What was this emotion? Was it… mischievousness. If it was, I loved and loathed it at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. It motivates me to get through this story. I hope you will enjoy reading as I had writing it:}

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug

 **Chapter ten: Sneaking Out**

I hid behind the pillar while I tried to figure out how to bypass the security guard. I wore a disguise, not something dramatic, but something that would have humans a harder time to recognize me. I needed a distraction, but what could that distractions be?

"What are you doing, Human?" I yelped when I faced none other than Lila. Freaking fantastic, it never seemed that luck was on my side.

"Marinette, is that you? Why in the world are you dressed like that, and in that God awful sweater no less?" Lila scrunched her nose and gaped at me like I had lost my mind.

"You have a Christmas tree knitted on there, human, that is so tacky and the greenish color stands out too much!" She ranted like she knew a lot about fashion.

I did have a good sense of fashion, I wouldn't be caught dead in this, but Bridgette made it for me three Christmas ago. Let's just say it was tradition to wear it for our Christmas shopping trips, which made it more memorial.

"What do you know about fashion, Rossi?" I hissed out because I knew the sweater was ugly. However, it was no excuse to be a bitch about it, except to maybe laugh internally like a considerate person.

"As a matter fact, I'm the brand fashion designer of LuLaRoe, so I'm sure you could understand my high knowledge," I stared at her wide-eyed for her proud statement.

LuLaRoe, God, just even buying a pair of the design was expensive. The fabric was so smooth like silk, also the designs had its own radiant personality, and the many lines were so complex like a labyrinth. I idolized the designer, I unhealthy worshiped her glamorous ideas, it just never occurred to me that Lila Rossi was her. A huge part of my admiration for her died a little when I found out she was such a snooty bitch.

"I take it you didn't put my initials together, well, humans minds are more mentally challenged," Lila commented casually, even though she personally offended me with an insult.

"Yes, that's right, humans are so mentally challenged. Vampires, on the other hand, like yourself... are narcissistically challenged." I snapped heatedly at her before I looked back at the security guard.

"Oh, so the damsel in distress does know how to fight her battles, how intriguing!" Lila mocked behind me, even though my back was turned, I could tell she was smirking at me.

"What's even more intriguing, you're trying to sneak out," Lila whispered in my ear before I stared at her owlishly.

"I shall be the distraction you seek, since I'm such appealing upon the eyes," Lila taunted, making my eyes widened further.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked with heavy suspicion while Lila grinned slyly at me.

"Isn't it obvious, you're leaving, which I wanted you to do from the very beginning. Now then, you wait right here, while I'll go distract Grumpy Octavian," She winked at me before she now stood flirtatiously at the security guard.

I quickly bypassed them when Lila captivated him with her bedroom eyes. I held in my gag at them before I walked outside to the morning light. Many emotions hit me at once when the sun bathed my pale cheeks. I've been outside before, the academy didn't fully treat me like a hermit, but I've only seen the pale moonlight in the sky. I put on my winter coat, then snuggled myself into it like a turtle going into its shell, and I made a dash for it. I breathed out the cold air, almost like a dragon puffing out smoke, even though the sun shined brightly with warmness. I scanned my surroundings, then seeing the big iron gate, and knew that I couldn't climb over it. This place is high security, so it's no doubt that the gate was electrocuted. Luckily, I came prepared, since Bridgette gave me protective gloves and boots to climb it. The perks of having a slayer cousin.

I stayed in the blind side of the security cameras before I began to climb up the tall gate. I've always liked climbing, especially as a child when I used to climb up the monkey bars. Once I landed not so gracefully on the ground, instead, flat on my face. I stood up hastily, texting Bridgette that I made it out, and began to head to the direction where her car was parked. I didn't dare to look back, if I did, my guilty conscious would make me grovel back to Adrien.

I'll be back before he wakes up, what could go wrong?

XXX

Adrien jolted awake with his whole vampire senses heightened out. He hesitantly touched one of his fangs, which sharpened suddenly. Adrien knew it was still early in the morning, but it was never too early for a vampire to feed. He knew the bloods bags won't work, he really did try to depend on those, instead of Marinette's addicting blood. His father and so many others already ridiculed him of his martyr act. However, Adrien was so afraid he would hurt her, given that her DNA held fae in her system.

He groaned as he finally rolled out of bed, making a detour to his Lady's bedroom. Adrien decided it was better not to knock and just walk in unannounced. Even if he did knock, it's less likely she would answer, and would most likely throw a pillow at him for interrupting her beauty sleep. Marinette wasn't a morning a person or he should say a night person. He would just say that she didn't like to be disturbed from her sleep. Once he walked in the dark room, he froze at the spot, when he saw that his purrincess wasn't in bed. He frantically looked around the penthouse, but no sign of his Marinette. He hissed and growled when he couldn't hear her soothing heartbeat throughout the boarding school.

Adrien couldn't grasp any of his rational senses, it was all primal instincts. Suddenly, he tilted his head like a cat, and chuckled darkly.

"So the purrincess escaped from her tower, no matter, I shall find her," Chat Noir said to himself before he went back to his bedroom.

He looked upon his dresser and found his green ring that winked at him. He lazily put it on his finger, glancing at it with a devious smirk. This ring was sworn secrecy between the Agreste family, since it was the only thing that allowed a vampire to go out in the sunlight. Only him, Gabriel, and Felix had one.

"Hold on Princess, you're cat in shining armour shall find thee..."

 **OOH Chat out of the bag again, thoughts and thanks for Reading:}**


End file.
